The Siren's Call
by Caribou Kid
Summary: An enemy from the past returns vowing to claim Seaview and take revenge against Nelson, Crane, and crew.
1. Chapter 1

**The Siren's Call**

 **By Caribou Kid**

Commander Lee Crane, captain of the SSRN Seaview and occasional ONI operative, sat quietly fretting and fuming over becoming trapped in a massive traffic jam. Given the number of emergency response vehicles and ambulances that kept arriving, there was a bad accident ahead and traffic wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Normally an annoying inconvenience, this time the snarl of traffic running for miles, stood between him and his extraction team located 60 miles ahead.

As he stared at his watch and observed the hands on the face line up on the appointed hour then pass, he knew he'd missed his ride. He sighed in deep frustration, slapped his hands against the steering wheel and leaned forward resting his forehead on the wheel as he cursed quietly to himself. This was not going to be pretty and he almost wished the authorities of the country he was currently in, were behind his delay. Nelson and Morton were not going to be happy with him since his tardiness in returning home would stretch well into Seaview's next scheduled mission.

Staring ahead at the chain of backed up cars he noticed a number of police walking down the highway speaking to the occupants of the cars ahead. He noticed them checking the driver's and passenger's credentials looking for what he had no idea. To his knowledge, he had been in and out of the storage facility with no one being the wiser. Up until now it had truly been an easy in and out mission.

As the officers approached his car, he rolled down his window and handed them his license and registration. The officer examined them closely, then scrutinized Lee's face and after a minute or so passed them back.

Lee took his ID and registration and calmly returned them to the glovebox. " _What happened?_ " he asked quietly.

" _A semi and a tour bus collided, then got hit by the cars following behind. Did you notice anything as you were driving?_ " the officer inquired.

" _There were a couple of cars zigging in and out of traffic trying to get ahead of the rush. Other than that it was the usual commute._ "

" _That's what most drivers have said. We think they may have cut off one or both of the larger vehicles which started a chain reaction accident. Do you recall anything about the cars? Did you get their license numbers?_ "

" _They were both dark sedans, I think they were Gravdas. I remember a partial plate number, T5Z2. That one cut me off and I almost lost it,_ " Lee offered. " _Do you have any idea how much longer we'll be sitting here?_ "

" _It's going to take some time to get the bodies removed and then all the vehicles. It really is a bad mess. I wouldn't count on being anywhere for the next 4 to 5 hours,_ " the officer replied.

Lee let loose a frustrated sigh. ' _Well so much for the backup plan,'_ Lee thought sourly then quickly turned his thoughts to finding his own way out and back home.

(olooo

"Damn it!" Harriman Nelson swore as he pulled into the parking lot Monday morning and noted the absence of his captain's car. "Where the hell is he? He should have been back three days ago," he grumbled aloud.

Harri pulled into his space, threw his car into park and snapped off the ignition. His mood had just gone from good to sour in the space of a heartbeat. He was now fighting the concern over his friend and chosen son not having returned from the ONI mission, and the irritation of not having said man there to oversee their next voyage. He climbed out of his car, grabbed his briefcase and slammed the door shut in frustration.

As he stalked towards the Admin building front door he heard another vehicle pull into the lot and spun around expectantly hoping it was Lee. He immediately recognized Chip's SUV and watched him go through the same reaction he had at discovering Lee's car not in the lot. He knew exactly what Chip was going through as he heard him slam the car door shut and begin his own low mutterings and disgruntled march to the front door.

"Morning Chip," Nelson called out to his Executive Officer. "I take it you've not heard from Lee either."

"Morning, Sir. Nope, I was hoping to find that he got home late and didn't want to wake me in the middle of the night to let me know he was back," Chip growled in response.

Nelson nodded knowingly. "Well I suppose we best go in and I'll make a call to find out where he is. I just hope to hell he's only running late."

"He said it was just a simple in and out. Right, like we've never heard that one before. I'll call his house just to make sure he didn't oversleep."

"Very well. Once you've done that and get settled in, come to my office so we can discuss the upcoming mission with the scientists from Woods Hole Oceanographic Institute. With Lee gone you'll need to take charge," Harri replied.

"Will do, Sir. I'll be there in 30 minutes if that's okay."

Harri nodded and entered the building as Chip held the door open for him. They both acknowledged the greeting from the guard at the security desk and made their way to the elevator and up to their offices to begin their task of finding Lee Crane.

ooolo)

Thirty minutes later Chip made his way down the hall to Nelson's office. His face grim, having not been able to contact Lee at home. As he entered Nelson's outer office he was greeted by his admin assistant.

"Morning Chip, have a good weekend?" Angie asked.

"Morning Angie. Not bad, how about you?"

"It was okay, nothing too exciting, which is a good thing because by the sounds of it things are going to be a little hot here today," Angie replied. Both she and Chip grimaced as they heard the raised voice inside the next office.

"I take it the admiral is conversing with Admiral Hardy?" Chip ventured.

"How'd you guess?" Angie replied rhetorically. "Go on in Chip, he's waiting for you."

Chip grimaced again and straightened his tie. As he opened the door, Nelson slammed the handset to his phone firmly back into the cradle. "Damn it!"

"What's up sir?" Chip asked as he moved to the chair in front of Nelson's desk.

"As you must have guessed I just finished my call with Hardy at ONI. Lee missed both extraction times. He has no idea his status and only now has he activated in-country resources to determine if he was captured or worse. Typical ONI efficiency," Nelson snarled.

"Is there any indication that they knew Lee was there?" Chip asked.

"The only thing he could say was that there was no increased message traffic between the intelligence, military, and police agencies that usually occurs when they know there's been a breach. He's taking that as a sign that Lee has not been apprehended and was only prevented from making his rendezvous with his extraction team for some other reason. As I said they're making inquiries now."

"Well isn't that comforting to know," Chip replied sarcastically. "So we just get to sit and wait; always fun."

"At least there's something to occupy our minds until we hear back," Harri offered as he stood up and moved to the conference table grabbing a rolled up chart off his desk. He placed the chart on the table, unrolled it and quickly placed paperweights on each corner to hold it in place. As Chip joined him he pointed to an area of the Pacific off the California coast. "Dr. Gramsky and his team will be arriving tomorrow with their gear for their mission to study and collect samples of deep sea corals. We'll be heading out to the Clarion Clipperton Fracture Zone approximately 500 miles southwest of here. Based on their mission goals they'll be conducting four days of deep dives at the edge of the euphotic zone in an attempt to locate, catalog and collect rare black corals."

"That's really in the middle of nowhere," Chip remarked as he looked at the location Nelson indicated. "How deep do they intend to dive?"

"Gramsky said they are hoping to get below 600 feet. ROV's have photographed black corals in the area at that depth and they want to go to the probe's cited coordinates and conduct their inspections and specimen collections. The first samples they found in the area were at 4800 feet, they are hoping to find something a little closer to the surface."

"That deep?" Chip asked, surprised at how deep they proposed to dive. "Why not use an ROV or diving bell to collect samples? That's really going to limit the number of divers we'll have available to support this mission."

"Their project brief calls for three, three-man dive teams to conduct their survey and collection activities. If we have the divers available, I'd like to have at least one, if not two, of our people down there with them as lookouts and dive control," Nelson explained.

"That's going to be pushing it without Lee. He's the most experienced diver at that depth. I know I can take one team, Kowalski another, and Patterson the third, but we've all had limited dive time at those depths. Lopez and Riley are on leave but I could see about calling them back if you want."

Harri shook his head. "No, don't ruin their time off. I think one diver per team should be sufficient and by the sound of it, we'll have it covered. At least you'll be able to rack up the dive hours on this and get more experience at depth."

"Woohoo, I just love freezing my butt off in the dark," Chip deadpanned then returned Nelson's smile. "Lee better have a damn good reason for not being back here on time to run the boat, and to make his dives." They both chuckled then returned their attention to the chart noting the physical features of the region and any potential challenges working at those depths. As they poured over the map, Angie alerted the admiral to an incoming call.

"Admiral, Dr. Gramsky is on line one," she said as she poked her head through the door.

"Thank you, Angie." Harri moved to his desk and hit the speaker button allowing Chip to sit in on the call.

"Parker, Nelson here. What can I do for you?"

"Ah Harri, I need to talk with you about our mission. I need to make a change and hope that it won't pose too much of a problem," Gramsky replied.

"Parker, I've got Chip Morton here with me who is in charge of mission preparation. Go ahead and let us know what you need."

"Excellent. The change is minor, just a change in personnel. I'm not going to be able to make it do to an illness in the family and will be sending my colleague Dr. Randal Weems to cover for me. Randal is equally qualified to lead the team and actually has more dive time than I. Do you see that as an issue?"

"I wouldn't think so Parker. I hope the illness isn't overly serious," Harri responded.

"It shouldn't be, but one never knows. My mother is going in for open heart surgery and the surgeon indicated everything was lining up for this to be a rather routine heart valve replacement. Still since my mother is alone, I don't want to be in a position where I can't get to her should something crop up."

"I understand completely. I'll miss having you aboard, I was very much looking forward to trouncing you in a few games of chess," Harri replied, laughing. "Just send Dr. Weems' information to Mr. Morton and he'll conduct the necessary checks to make sure he's cleared to come aboard."

"Thanks Harri. I appreciate you being able to make the switch at the last minute. I'll transmit the information to Mr. Morton as soon as we hang up. Are we still on for a departure Wednesday morning?"

Harri shot a quick look at Chip and indicated he should answer. "With exception of Dr. Weems, all of your personnel have been cleared. We are expecting them to arrive tomorrow before 1000 to deliver their equipment and get the necessary briefings before we sail. Does that still track, Doctor?"

"Yes, that's the schedule they should be following barring any unexpected snags," Gramsky confirmed. "They'll be bringing their own dive gear and tanks along with pressurized specimen tanks for any corals they're able to collect."

"Excellent, we'll be ready to move their gear aboard as soon as they arrive," Chip replied.

"Is there anything else you need Parker?" Nelson asked.

"No, that's all I needed. I'm sorry I won't be able to come along this time. I really do want to go down in that remarkable sub of yours Harri. Maybe another time. Thanks for everything."

"All right then Parker, I'll give you a call when we get back. Pass on my good wishes to your mother. Good bye."

(olooo

As the phone went dead Gramsky released a ragged of sigh and closed his eyes in shame.

"Well done, Doctor. I think you really missed your calling, you should have gone into acting. You sounded completely natural, I don't think they suspect a thing. Now you just need to keep your mouth shut and your mother might just survive to see Wednesday," Weems said laughing.

Gramsky glared at Weems. "This is so cliché, but you'll never get away with whatever your planning. Nelson's one sharp cookie and he'll derail any plan you think you can carry out on his sub."

Weems drew back his hand and backhanded Gramsky across the face knocking him to the floor. He sneered at the bloodied scientist. "You keep that up and no one will ever see you or your mother again! Got me?"

Gramsky nodded slowly as he wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. " _I'm so sorry, Harri,_ " he said to himself as Weems stalked out of his office and slammed the door shut.

ooolo)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chip waited patiently dockside for the WHOI researchers to arrive. He'd received a call from Darren Fox, the head of security, that they had arrived at the gate and were now being escorted down to Seaview. Spotting the van and NIMR escort vehicle, Chip alerted Sharkey and the deck detail to meet the truck to conduct the requisite inspection and transfer of gear and personnel onto the boat. When the vehicles pulled to a stop, he moved up to meet Darren and greet their visitors.

Darren stepped forward with Dr. Weems in tow. "Commander Morton, this is Dr. Weems from WHOI. Dr. Weems, may I introduce Commander Morton who will be acting as captain on this mission."

Chip extended his hand. "Welcome to NIMR, Dr. Weems. We're looking forward to assisting with your research and having you aboard Seaview."

"Nice to meet you Commander. Wow! I thought I was prepared to see Seaview, but the pictures just don't do her justice. Those windows are incredible," enthused Weems.

Chip and Darren smiled having experienced that reaction numerous times. "Yes, she is quite the belle of the ball, Doctor. Now do you have all of your equipment and personnel with you?"

"Yes, as promised," Weems replied with a smile. "Did Mr. Fox say you are captaining this mission and not Captain Crane? I've read so much about him, I was really looking forward to meeting him and Admiral Nelson."

"Unfortunately Captain Crane had another commitment with the Navy and will be delayed in returning to NIMR. So instead of delaying your mission I will take over in his stead. You'll still be able to meet Admiral Nelson. He'll be by later this afternoon after we've inspected your gear and you've completed the security and safety briefings," Chip replied.

"Inspections? What kind of inspections?" Weems inquired.

"Just SOP Dr. Weems. We inspect all equipment, luggage and personnel before allowing them on board. It ensures that there are no rude surprises like contraband weapons, radios, alcohol, or other prohibited items. It's purely for security reasons. Is that a problem?" Fox expounded.

"No, not at all. It's just a surprise. Seems a little invasive, but I understand completely. We are at your disposal," Weems replied.

"Good deal, then let's get things started. Chief, get the detail started on bringing everything aboard and conducting inspections. Mr. O'Brien please escort the team through security and provide them with the safety and security briefings, then show them their quarters. If you need me I'll be in my cabin finishing up some paperwork," Chip ordered.

"Aye, Sir," Bobby replied and indicated the WHOI crew should follow him to the security checkpoint for screening.

"Thanks for bringing them down Darren, that's all we need," Chip said.

"Sure thing Commander. If you need anything else, just let me know."

(olooo

For the third time in an hour he had to check his impatience and stop his relentless pacing of his cell. He once more forced himself to sit down and peruse the book he had been given. His captors were not overly intelligent in his estimation, but they were observant and would notice the change in his behavior. He couldn't afford to tip them off to the coming events, not that they would be able to put two and two together and come up with the correct answer.

It had been four long years, four interminably long and aggravating years of a life sentence locked away in this festering hole, away from all the pleasures and comforts he had worked for in his life. Only his love of her and his unwillingness to see her destroyed stayed his hand resulting in his incarceration. He had held all the cards but in the end his obsessive love for her was his undoing. All they had to do was threaten her well-being and he had no other choice but to surrender.

He inhaled deeply and let loose a calming sigh envisioning her in his mind. "You will be mine again one day soon my love," he whispered aloud. The bastards hadn't even allowed him a picture of her, he had to be satisfied with only his memory of her in which to take his comfort.

He pushed back across his bunk resting his back against the wall. He mentally played through all the planning and preparation that had happened and would very soon result in his release. Even locked away, he was still a man of means, and means meant freedom even from this prison. He fought hard to bite back the satisfied grin that threatened to spread across his lips as he pictured the shocked faces of Nelson and Crane as they realized how far his reach extended in gaining his revenge for ruining his plans and stealing her away from him.

He would settle with them first, then he would come for her again. He sighed once more. "Soon my dear, very soon," he said softly then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

ooolo)

At precisely 0930 the lines were cast off from Seaview's deck and the huge boat gracefully maneuvered away from the dock and began her stately departure from the NIMR facility. Chip Morton was at the helm calling out orders as he directed the boat out past the breakwater to open ocean so they could make their way to their destination. The transit would be short taking less than a day and then they would descend into those reaches of the ocean where light was a foreign invader rebuffed by the tons of water above them.

Once clear of the breakwater Chip turned to his XO, Lt. O'Brien. "All right Bobby, let's get her buttoned up and on our way. Prepare to dive."

"Aye, sir," Bobby replied. He quickly picked up the mic and issued the commands to clear the deck and initiate the actions necessary to dive the boat. Seaview's deck was a flurry of activity as the deck crew insured everything had been stowed and they were ready to slip under the surface.

With the clang of the last hatch being shut and dogged and all dive indicators lit green, Bobby moved to the chart table. "All indicators green, we are ready to dive, sir."

"Very well Mr. O'Brien, dive the boat," Chip replied. "Take us to 300 feet on heading of 268 ahead standard."

"Aye sir. Dive, dive, dive," O'Brien ordered. The dive klaxon immediately sounded and Seaview slipped beneath the waves. "Maneuvering take us to 300 feet on a course of 268 degrees, ahead standard."

"Aye, Mr. O'Brien. Descending to 300 feet, course 268, ahead standard," the helmsman parroted back.

As Seaview moved to her designated depth, Chip walked forward into the nose to join the admiral and their guests from WHOI. He smiled briefly as he watched their expressions of awe as they viewed the ocean beyond through the Herculite windows. Nelson looked up and quickly traded grins with Chip. They had all been witness to this response before and it didn't seem to matter who their passengers were they all reacted the same way.

"Quite a view, isn't it Dr. Weems?" Chip said.

Weems looked up at Chip and smiled. "As I said when I first saw your boat, I thought I was prepared for her grandeur but find myself once again staring like a gape-jawed fool. The view from in here is amazing."

"Well sit back and relax Dr. Weems and enjoy the ride. We'll be transiting to your selected dive site for the next 20 hours," Chip answered.

"Once we arrive on-site, we will do an initial safety survey with our various sensing equipment and if all looks good you can start your dives. Do you have your dive teams all sorted out?" Nelson inquired.

"Outstanding Admiral. Yes, I will be leading the first dive team along with Roberts and Henderson. We'll make the initial survey and determine if the site looks to be a good candidate for exploration. Based on the ROV video, we should be right on top of a large colony of corals."

"As we told you during your in-brief, we will also be sending a diver with you to act as surveillance and overall lead. That should allow you to focus more on what you came to find than constantly scanning the ocean for things that might be out there," Hari replied with a quick smile.

"That's appreciated very much Admiral. We should be able to work that much more efficiently with a guardian angel looking over us," Weems replied and returned Nelson's smile. "I was wondering, are we going to be able to go out in your flying sub and take a look at things at a deeper depth?"

"Not on this mission, Doctor. We're in the process of upgrading the engines on FS-1 to more powerful and efficient models. FS-1 is currently in a deconstructed state, you might say," Nelson answered. "Back to your dives, Captain Morton will be accompanying you out on the first dive. He has the most experience at these depths."

"That's disappointing to hear about FS-1, I was looking forward to getting a look at all your _toys_ , Admiral. I am however very much looking forward to your company, Captain," Weems answered shooting Chip a quick smile. "Well, if you will excuse me, my team and I will adjourn to the lab Admiral, and put the finishing touches on our sample kits."

"Of course, Doctor. We'll keep you apprised as to the progress of our voyage," Harri said as the WHOI group rose and made their way up the spiral staircase.

"Thank you, Admiral, Captain Morton," Weems replied and then followed his team up and out.

After they had left Nelson noticed that Chip didn't seem quite relaxed, almost pensive, if he were to attach a word to the mood he was picking up. "Something wrong, Chip?"

"Huh?" Chip replied, pulled from his contemplation of the WHOI scientists. "What was that sir?"

"I asked if something was bothering you?" Nelson replied with a chuckle. "I swear you looked just like Lee a moment ago."

Chip blushed somewhat at having been caught unawares. "It must be the job sir, but something about this team isn't sitting right. There's just something not quite right about the entire group."

"How so?" Nelson inquired.

"I can't pin it down at the moment, but I think the psychic tingle comes with the captaincy of this vessel," he replied. "They say all the correct things, but there's something about Weems and crew that's just... off."

"Well keep your eyes on them. If you get where you feel entirely uncomfortable with them I want to know. If command of Seaview imbues the captain with such powers, who am I to scoff at them. All too often Lee has been proven right when it comes to his hunches about our guests," Harri responded.

Chip regarded the admiral's expression as he spoke and knew that he was serious in his instructions to him. If it didn't feel right, then most likely it wasn't. He would definitely have to apologize to Lee for acting like a nervous Nellie at times. He was now all too familiar with the unsettling feeling that was creeping up his spine.

(olooo

It had taken nearly six hours for the carnage in front of him to be cleared away and for the traffic to begin moving forward. In that time Lee had formulated another plan to extract himself from the region. Once able to get off the highway, he turned around and headed back to the capital city to find the first train heading south. Given it appeared his presence at the facility had not been detected there was no heightened security evident at the train station as he parked his car.

He made his way into the station and perused the board looking for his way out. His best bet would be to grab a train heading to Russia and then on into eastern Europe. After a few moments of study he found what he needed, there was a train departing in 20 minutes terminating in Moscow. From there he could get another one that would take him to Warsaw and then on to Berlin.

Lee casually strolled up to the ticket counter and requested a ticket to Moscow. He presented his credentials and money and was quickly issued his ticket to ride. He then ambled his way over to the appropriate platform to await his train. He grabbed a paper from the waste can then sat down on a bench to pass the time until the train arrived.

As expected, the train was on-time to the second. There was a quick flurry of activity as passengers climbed off the train and collected their luggage and new passengers got aboard. Once everyone was situated, security forces came aboard and carefully scrutinized the passengers and their travel credentials. An officer and two troops finally arrived at his compartment.

" _Ticket and travel papers_ ," he ordered.

Lee quickly removed both from his jacket pocket and passed them over to him. The officer looked over the documents closely then looked at Lee. " _Your reason for going to Russia?_ " he asked tersely.

" _I'm going on a few days' holiday. I'm heading to Moscow to see the ballet, visit a couple of museums and just see the sights,_ " Lee replied projecting as much innocence as he could.

" _You only purchased your ticket 20 minutes ago, why so late?_ "

" _I got caught up in that huge accident on the highway. I sat there for over six hours, otherwise I would have been here much earlier,_ " Lee answered.

The officer regarded Crane closely for a moment then shoved the ticket and other documents into Lee's passport and handed everything back. " _Thank you,_ " Lee said as he accepted his documents and placed them back in his pocket. The officer nodded curtly then turned and left moving to the next compartment.

Once the door had shut and he had heard the officer's progress to the next couple of compartments Lee let loose a quiet, albeit heartfelt sigh of relief. " _Step one down, only three more to go,"_ he thought to himself as he settled back into his seat. It would be the better part of three days before he could really even contemplate relaxing once safely across the border into Germany.

ooolo)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At 0600 Chip Morton strode purposefully down the spiral staircase from officer's country into the nose and made his way to the con. As he approached the chart table LT. James looked up and smiled. "Good morning, sir."

"Morning Mike," Chip replied. "Status?"

"We arrived on location at 0543 and have been at station keeping ever since. Our position is here at 300 feet," he reported as he pointed to the chart. "There have been no surface or subsurface contacts and all systems are running optimally."

"Excellent. You stand relieved Mr. James," Chip answered as he took over the conn.

"Aye sir," Mike replied, then noted the change of command in the log.

"Good job Mike, head on down to the wardroom and grab something to eat before everyone else figures out Cookie has been on a fresh baked goods binge. There are some particularly good turnovers and donuts with your name on them."

"Yes sir! Thanks, Captain." Mike replied and then exited the con heading directly for the goodies.

Chip did a quick walk through the control room reviewing each station and chatting briefly with each man. Once satisfied that all was well, he returned to the chart table and made a couple of notes in the log. Today was probably going to be a long one since they would be making their first dives, and the general excitement at conducting such technically challenging dives had most on board keyed up. As he thought that over, he again was hit by his sense of discomfort over their passengers.

The thing that got to him most was that the crew of the Seaview seemed more excited about the mission than the men who had paid for it. Based on previous missions, they usually had to keep herding the scientists out of the way, they were so excited and anxious to be about their research. Once they left the nose following their departure the day before, he hadn't seen them until dinner. The odd thing about their company is that any reference to the upcoming dives was limited and virtually no discussion was made of the corals or even their reason for the research. Most scientists had the crew looking for bilge cleaning duty to escape the endless dissertations on the research subject. This group seemed barely conversant on the topic, which bothered him.

" _Damn it, Lee,_ " he said to himself, " _I've been around you too damn much, your paranoia is rubbing off on me_." As he read over the log he heard the distinctive steps of the admiral coming down the staircase. "Good morning, sir," he said looking up from the log.

"Morning Chip. How are things looking?" Nelson inquired, as he scanned the chart on the table.

"We arrived on station a few minutes ago and we're holding steady at 300 feet. There were no issues last night and initial scans have the area clear of any contacts," Chip replied.

"Good to hear. That should make our visitors happy and get them out into the water as soon as possible. Have you already shooed them out of the con this morning?" Nelson asked as he scanned the control room.

"No sir, I haven't seen hide nor hair of them since dinner last night. Usually by now we're having to wash the windows because they're drooling all over them in anticipation of getting out and conducting their research. Is it just me sir, or do these guys not seem the least bit interested in what they're here to do?" Chip replied.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. I was rather looking forward to a discussion at dinner last night regarding the corals and the potential impacts of the changing environmental and climate conditions. As I recall, they only brought the topic of the mission up once and that was more logistics than anything else."

Chip nodded in agreement with the admiral's statement. "Don't you find that odd?"

"Somewhat, but I don't know Weems at all, and he may just be conducting this mission to cover for Gramsky since he was unable to come. This may not be his primary area of interest."

"But Dr. Gramsky stated that he was the co-lead on this project. If that truly is the case, then I would think he'd be a little more excited about the prospect of getting out there and laying eyes and hands on the corals they're after."

"Could be he's just very reserved," Nelson offered, but he too now had an uncomfortable feeling about the guests they had aboard. "Whatever the reason, we'll just have to keep a close eye on them. Are you up for your dive today?"

"I for one, am excited about getting out there. I'm looking forward to diving at these depths and seeing what's really down there. I suppose at least one of us should be," Chip replied with a small uneasy smile.

Nelson snorted and returned the smile. "Well hopefully they show a little more interest when it comes time to get in the water. I'm heading to the wardroom to see if our guests are up yet. Plan on a pre-dive brief at 0900."

"Aye sir."

Harri exited via the aft hatch on his way to the wardroom. The more he thought about Chip's observations the more his discomfort grew. After breakfast he would be making a call back to WHOI to get a more detailed download on Weems and his team, and ask Parker some very pointed questions about their apparent lack of enthusiasm for their work.

(olooo

Lee was roused from his light sleep as he heard the announcement over the loud speaker that they were now pulling into the main station in Moscow. He quickly stood up, stretched, then gathered up his gear and headed for the exit. He scanned the platform for any indications the authorities were looking for someone, finding no overt signs he stepped down and started walking down the platform towards the main terminal.

As he walked towards the main building he spotted a large board displaying all the trains currently arriving and departing. He immediately spotted a train scheduled to depart in 45 minutes for Warsaw, Poland. He quickened his stride and headed for the ticketing station ahead. He purchased a ticket and then aimed for a small coffee and food kiosk to grab a much needed caffeine blast and a little sustenance. He was starved having not eaten since the day before.

Once he purchased his breakfast, he located the platform his train would depart from and sat down to eat. He played the part of disinterested people watcher as the crowds came and went with each train. Even as the Moscow police walked the platform he merely acknowledged them with a quick nod and returned to his observations.

When his train arrived there was the usually rush of passengers getting on and off the train and he fell in easily with the group getting aboard. This time there was no inclusive review of the passengers heading west or scrutiny of their tickets and travel credentials. Feeling one step closer to his goal, Lee settled back into his seat and waited for the train to be on its way. With the call from the conductor for everyone to get aboard, the train was set in motion five minutes later.

Lee smiled at the young couple he shared the compartment with, then scooched down further in his seat, pulled the hood on his jacket over his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He smiled and thought to himself, " _Two steps down, two more to go_."

ooolo)

At precisely 0900 Nelson came down the staircase into the nose to meet with Dr. Weems, his dive teams, and his officers and men, to lay out how things were going to progress for the first dive. As he descended Morton, O'Brien, Sharkey, Kowalski, and Patterson rose from their seats.

"Be seated gentlemen," Harri said as he made his way to the head of the table. "Well Dr. Weems we are on location, are you and your team ready to dive?"

"Oh, very much so Admiral. It's all I can do to contain myself, I'm really quite anxious to get out there to take a look at things and begin our survey and collection," Weems enthused. The other two men with him nodded their heads in agreement.

Harri regarded the scientist closely. His words rang of enthusiasm for the dive but the emotion didn't quite seem to touch his eyes. He regarded the rest of the WHOI team and came away with the same disconcerting feeling. His attempts to get in touch with Parker Gramsky had failed, so he had no opportunity to get a better download on the man. Chip was definitely right, there was something _off_ about them.

"Excellent," Nelson replied. "Captain Morton will be with your team, Dr. Weems. Seaman Kowalski will accompany the second team, and Seaman Patterson will be with the third. As I stated when you came aboard, they will be there as overall team leads to ensure that the dives proceed safely, that there is constant vigilance for potential threats, and that you adhere to our dive protocols and make it back to the boat in one piece. If they for whatever reason decide to terminate the dive early, you will follow their instructions to the letter. Failure to do so will end any future dives. Are we of a joint understanding on those requirements?"

"Of course Admiral. And as I said, we welcome the oversight and the extra set of eyes keeping us safe. We will adhere to all your rules." Weems answered with what seemed a forced smile.

"Fine. Chip, would you please layout the parameters for the dives?"

"Of course, sir," Chip responded. "Rule one is we all remain within each other's line of sight. No one is to venture off on their own. I'm sure you're all aware of the dangers of diving at this depth so we need to keep an eye on each other. If someone by chance moves out of sight, I'll call them back and expect an immediate return. If you've made a discovery you can't leave, call out, wave your light and we will as a group move to your location. Should a potential threat arise, it is imperative that whoever notices it alert the rest of the team without delay. I will evaluate the risk and if I'm not comfortable with the situation the dive will end. The first team member to reach 500 pounds of air in their tanks will notify me and we will begin our return to the boat. My goals are to allow you the freedom to conduct your survey but keep you safe, and ensure that you return to the boat in the same condition you left," he finished with a smile.

"Understood Captain," Weems replied. "Those are reasonable and prudent procedures and we will comply. Our intentions for this first dive is to get a good general awareness of the location and determine if it will yield the animals we're looking for. If we find the corals we're after we will document them and possibly collect a couple of samples. In the past these dives have lasted around 90 minutes. The first one usually runs a little shorter because we are all so keyed up and excited about investigating a new area we don't school our breathing as we should."

The Seaview men nodded and smiled, fully recognizing a similar response during their research efforts. There was a quick round of questions from both sides and once all were satisfied, the meeting drew to an end.

"Very well," concluded Nelson. "Dr. Weems, you and your team need to be suited up and ready to dive in 45 minutes. Is that acceptable?" He was met with a sea of nodding heads. "All right gentlemen, I'll let you get to your tasks."

The WHOI team quickly rose and exited the nose. As Chip turned to leave, Nelson called him over. "Chip, a word please."

"Yes sir," Chip replied and walked over to the windows to speak with the admiral.

"You take care out there and keep your eyes open. If something doesn't feel right, terminate the dive and we'll take care of any objections later."

"Aye sir," Chip answered. He quickly shot a glance around the nose and into the control room making sure he wouldn't be overheard. "I don't know about you, sir, but I'm still not getting a 'warm and fuzzy' from these guys. They say all the right things, and I don't doubt that they're competent divers at these depths, but something still isn't sitting right with me."

"I keep getting the same feeling too. I wish I could have gotten in touch with Gramsky, but he was unavailable. You be careful out there, okay. The last thing I want to do is explain to Lee how I broke his XO," Nelson joked and patted Chip on the shoulder. "Have a good dive."

"Thank you, sir. I will definitely be on my guard," Chip replied then turned and exited up the stairs to get ready for his dive.

(olooo

The first dive proceeded like clockwork. The WHOI teams complied perfectly with the procedures outlined during the meeting. The divers moved quickly over a portion of the canyon walls in search of their quarry. Much to Chip's surprise, he was actually the first one to reach the minimum air levels and called the end of the dive at 90 minutes. The team quickly returned to Morton and they all returned to Seaview in an orderly fashion.

"How was the dive?" Nelson asked as Chip pulled off his dive helmet.

"Very nice, sir. Although it does tend to get a wee bit chilly out there. Next time I'm putting on another pair of thermals," Chip replied. The other divers nodded in agreement as they divested themselves of their gear.

"Good to hear," Nelson replied. "Cookie has hot drinks and meals waiting for you all in the wardroom. Why don't you all get cleaned up and we can meet there for lunch and a recap of what you found."

"That sounds amenable," Weems replied for his team. "We'll see you there in 30 minutes if that's acceptable, Admiral."

"Sounds like a plan."

The WHOI team quickly finished up and exited the missile room to return to their quarters. Chip continued to dry off until he was sure they had left.

"Well Chip, what do you really think?" Nelson asked having recognized the look of consternation on his acting captain's face.

"They're sure as hell not looking for coral, sir," Chip stated. "There were quite a few colonies located near the boat and they swam right by them. I pointed a couple of them out to Roberts and he looked rather startled. He said, " _Wow good eyes Captain_ ," snapped a picture of it and swam off. Sir, a blind diver with a cane would have been able to find them."

"Any indication what they are looking for?" Harri inquired.

"I have no idea. They didn't seem to spend any real time inspecting anything, or taking photographs, and they didn't collect a single sample. It was as though they were out there just killing time until we had to go back in. Sir, I can think of any number of more pleasurable ways of spending an hour and a half than freezing my ass off in the dark."

"I think we need to pose your questions at lunch, Chip. If we don't get a satisfactory answer, I'm giving serious thought to terminating this mission," Nelson responded. Chip nodded in complete agreement. "Head on up to your quarters Chip and get cleaned up."

"Aye sir," Chip replied and headed out the missile room door.

ooolo)

He could no longer contain himself. Things were now irreversibly in motion and his team was moving closer to taking control of Seaview. He was sure Nelson and Crane would be totally taken off guard, stunned that their boat was so easily captured.

Planning this coup had been an arduous and protracted process, made nearly impossible by his keeper's efforts to ensure he had no access to the outside world. Only through his access to his attorneys was he able to initiate the actions needed to bring him to this point. He should have been out years ago, but given the number of hurdles he had to overcome just to get his orders to his minions, it was amazing this would occur at all. He would have much preferred to oversee preparation for this personally but that was beyond even his scope of influence.

He paced more rapidly back and forth across his cell. He found himself chuckling and smiling uncontrollably as everything moved towards the next step in gaining his freedom. The thought of exacting his retribution was making him absolutely giddy with anticipation. They would pay, they would all pay, and he would be free once again and richer than ever.

As he laughed aloud his jailor look quizzically into his cell. He was usually so stoic and put forth an image of an unperturbed and unaffected man. The years of the loss of control over his life and the mind-numbing drudgery had greatly eroded the veneer of banal civility he worked hard to show the world. He had lost his ability to maintain that façade any longer and flashed an unnerving and slightly demented smile, sending the man walking hurriedly down the corridor to report what he had just seen.

Hard as they had tried, here in the Marion Federal Penitentiary, Communications Management Unit, they had failed horribly to block his plans to capture Seaview and secure his freedom. He laughed out loud again. They were ALL in for one hell of a surprise.

(olooo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thirty minutes later, Nelson, Morton, and the WHOI dive team assembled in the wardroom. They all quickly filled their plates and cups and grabbed a seat around the table. The first few minutes were spent on introducing hot coffee into chilled bodies and then a hot meal. As the cook's assistant cleared away the dishes, they all sat back ready to debrief the dive.

"So Dr. Weems, how do you think the dive went? Is this site suitable for additional dives or will you need us to move to another location?" Nelson inquired.

"I think we all thought the dive went well, Admiral. We chatted briefly about it as we were cleaning up. There appears to be substantial coral colonies in the area to warrant an excursion by the other two teams. Captain Morton proved to be very helpful in locating outcrops for us," Weems replied.

"I'm curious that you didn't collect any samples, and according to Captain Morton your review of the area seemed cursory at best," Nelson stated bluntly.

"That's wholly intentional on our part, Admiral," Weems said, shooting Morton a somewhat annoyed glance. "The first dive is meant to get a general feeling for the area, cover as much ground as possible and reserve sample collection for the subsequent teams. We make the decision whether additional time should be spent here or to pick up stakes and move elsewhere."

Nelson stared at him dubiously for a moment. He wasn't ready to call him a liar outright, but it definitely was sitting on the tip of his tongue. "That's an interesting approach. If it's something that works for you and your team, then so be it. So what varieties of black coral have you identified thus far?"

"We did see some healthy colonies of abyssopathes lyriformis shortly after we exited the boat, thanks to Captain Morton. There were some smaller outcrops of paracorillium thrinix and some antipathies galapagensis," Weems responded.

"You did indeed hit the jackpot then Dr. Weems," Nelson responded and shot a quick look at Chip.

"We have indeed, Admiral. Well, if you'll excuse us, I need to go brief my next team on where to start their survey and collection activities. When will the next team be going out?"

"Team two is scheduled to dive at 1500. If you would pass that information on, I would appreciate it," Chip answered.

"Gladly, Captain. See you at three," Weems said, then he and his team rose from the table and departed.

Once he was sure the WHOI team was out of earshot, Chip looked at Nelson and shook his head. "What did you think of his responses, sir?"

"His investigative process may work for him, but at least one of the corals he listed as a black coral is of the gorgonian family, not a black coral variety. Paracorillium thrinix is significantly different than black corals. He could have just misspoken but then again…"

"Should we continue with the dives?"

"Let's get one more dive under our belts. Let Kowalski in on your concerns and have him observe them closely. If he's not comfortable with their methods, then I think we're going to have a very pointed discussion with Dr. Weems before we go any further," Harri answered.

"I agree sir. I'll go get with Kowalski now."

As Chip left the wardroom, Harri sat back in his seat and pinched his lower lip deep in thought. This was getting curiouser and curiouser by the minute, and he was not a person that let puzzles pass by without trying to solve what was going on.

ooolo)

Weems stormed back to his cabin, collecting the rest of his team as he went. Once they were all inside he shut the door and dropped heavily into the chair behind the small desk.

"What's up?" Hillman asked.

"For some damn reason they're suspicious of us. Nelson just subjected me to an interrogation of sorts trying to figure out why we're really here. He's not buying our research and I don't think Morton is either," Weems replied scowling as he thought over their lunchtime discussion.

"So what do you want to do?" Roberts asked. "Do we keep with the plan?"

"I think we need to accelerate things by a day. We don't need him deciding to cut short the mission and turn us around. We go during the next dive instead of waiting for tomorrow," Weems began. "Bridger, you develop a problem with your regulator about 45 minutes into the dive. That should focus everyone's attention on the emergency and draw people away from the areas we need to access. Once you alert to the diver emergency, we go. Is everyone ready for that?"

The rest of the team nodded that they were ready to carry out their assignments and take control of Seaview. Weems smiled and pushed back in his chair. "All right, let's get everything staged and ready to go. Hillman, you and Norris see to taking the crew out of action. Everyone make damn sure you synch your watches with the start of the dive. Got it?"

Once again he was greeted with a sea of nods. "Good. Timmons, you and your team need to be ready to dive at 1500. Get moving." The men quickly exited Weems cabin and returned to theirs to either prepare for their dive or for capturing control of Seaview.

(olooo

At precisely 1500, the second dive team entered the dive chamber and were released to the open ocean to conduct their second survey. Kowalski had his orders and paid close attention to the activities the scientific team was carrying out. Unlike the earlier dive, this time the WHOI members focused in on the coral patch Morton had noticed on the first dive and actually collected small portions of the coral.

Everything was pretty much proceeding as expected. Having photographed and explored the area around the boat, the team then headed off in the opposite direction of the first dive team to determine if there were areas of interest. Their pace was slow and deliberate as they carefully checked out the surrounding area as they went, unlike the whirlwind tour that occurred on the first dive.

Forty-five minutes into the dive Kowalski's attention was drawn to a frantic waving of a dive light from one of the team members. He and the other two divers immediately converged on the signaling diver. As they arrived it was obvious that he was in some sort of severe distress as he signaled that he was having difficulty breathing then within moments passed out.

"Emergency! Emergency! Emergency!" Ski called out over the dive channel. "Seaview we have a diver in distress. He indicated he was having problems breathing and then just passed out. I am terminating the dive now and we are returning to Seaview. Have the doc there to meet us."

"Copy that, Kowalski. Will you require any assistance outside?" Morton replied.

"Negative, we are able to bring him back ourselves."

"Very well. Sick Bay personnel will be there to meet you when you arrive." Morton double clicked the mike, clearing the channel. "Doctor Jamieson report to the missile room immediately, diver in distress."

"Jamieson, here," came the immediate acknowledgement. "We're on our way."

As Jamie mobilized his staff to the missile room, the rest of the crew assumed emergency response duties. Extra crewmen moved to the nose to help spot the incoming divers and additional men reported to the missile room to assist with the recovery of the divers and help the medical team as needed.

"Bobby, you have the con," Chip called out as he headed for the aft hatch, followed closely by Nelson.

With all eyes focused on the dive emergency outside the boat, Weems and his men galvanized into action. Two of them grabbed two small cylinders of compressed gas and made their way to the air revitalization station and quickly ducked inside. Two more made their way down towards the armory, while Weems and Roberts headed towards the con.

At the designated time, the men in the revitalization space cracked open the valves on their cylinders and flooded the unit with a powerful sedative that was quickly circulated throughout the boat. The WHOI team then pulled on their gas masks and waited for the odorless gas to render the crew of Seaview unconscious.

As the crew fell like leaves, the team immediately went into action securing weapons and taking control of critical areas of the boat like the control room and the engine room. Once certain that everyone was down, Weems made his way to the missile room and waited for the return of his dive team.

Meanwhile outside the boat, Kowalski and the other two divers hustled the stricken diver back to Seaview. Reaching the dive chamber hatch, they immediately entered and Ski triggered the switch sealing the hatch above them and draining the chamber. As the chamber emptied, the stricken diver seemed to strangely recover and no longer required assistance.

Ski stared quizzically at the man, amazed at the sudden change in his condition. As he was about to question him, the chamber door opened and they began to file out. As he stepped out he was immediately greeted by two men wearing gas masks holding guns on him. He quickly scanned the room and found it littered with the unconscious bodies of his shipmates.

"What the hell…" Ski started but was cut off as Roberts indicated he should raise his hands and step away from the chamber.

Ski stepped carefully over the bodies of the admiral and Morton as he moved to the dive bench. He glared at the men around him, furious at their actions and concerned about his friends and COs lying motionless on the floor.

The divers stood there, their dive gear still in place until they received a signal from Roberts that the air was now safe. Then Roberts removed his mask, the divers their dive helmets, and then he indicated Ski should do the same.

Ski waited for a moment checking to see if the air was indeed safe. When the returning divers seemed okay he too divested himself of his helmet.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Ski demanded. "Are they all right?!"

"I would think it quite obvious that we have taken over the boat," Weems replied as he entered the missile room. "As for your comrades, yes they are fine for the moment. They've just been rendered unconscious."

"You mind telling me why?" Kowalski inquired.

"All in good time, all in good time. You three get out of your gear and start getting these men tied up. Once you've finished here, bring Nelson and Morton up to the nose. Hillman, Roberts help the others secure the rest of the crew then report to the control room so we can move this boat," Weems ordered.

"Move the boat? Where are you taking her?"

"Just deeper Kowalski. We want them to know where we are, just not able to easily get to us at the moment," Weems answered with a sneer.

ooolo)

It had been nearly six hours since Weems had initiated his plan and taken control of Seaview. He and his crew had, in that time, moved the boat deeper to 3,400 feet. He was standing in the nose, looking out into the black abyss when his attention was drawn to the two men secured to chairs behind him, as they fought their way back to consciousness.

"Ugghh," moaned Chip, as he rolled his head slowly from side to side. His eyes felt glued shut and as he tried to raise his hand to rub them he found he couldn't move. His eyes shot instantly open and he quickly noticed the ropes holding him to the chair. "What the hell?!"

He immediately surveyed the scene around him and spotted the admiral likewise tied to a chair but currently unconscious. He turned his head towards the control room which was devoid of his crew, and spotted only a couple of the WHOI team, one at the radio station and the other watching the sonar screen. As he turned his gaze towards the windows he saw Weems smiling condescendingly at him, amused at the predicament Chip found himself in.

"Weems, what's the meaning of this?" Morton sputtered.

"Once the admiral has joined us, I will gladly answer all your questions, Captain," Weems replied smugly. As if on cue, Nelson moaned quietly and gently shook his head as if trying to shake out the cobwebs. His reaction to his bonds was similar to Chip's and he was instantly awake looking for the reason why he couldn't move.

"Ah how good of you to join us, Admiral," Weems purred.

"Weems. What the hell is going on? Why are we restrained?!" Nelson demanded.

"Not the most original response, but I suppose it hits all the high points," Weems replied. "In answer to your questions, and yours too Captain Morton, we have taken over your boat. We intend to use this vessel as a bargaining chip to attain our ends," he continued cryptically.

"What ends?" Nelson inquired.

"Bridger, place my call to COMSUBPAC. I believe an Admiral Starke is currently occupying that position," Weems called out to the man in the radio shack. After 10 minutes and no contact Weems walked back. "What's taking so long?"

"He's back in DC and they're trying to track him down. I told them Nelson had an emergency and needed to speak with him immediately," Bridger said. He raised his hand to his headphone as he heard some static on the other end. "I think he's coming on now."

"Good, put it on the overhead," Weems ordered. Bridger complied and after a squawk of static the irate voice of Jiggs Starke echoed through the con.

"Harriman, what the devil is going on? What's so all fired important that you had to pull me out of a meeting with SECNAV?"

"Admiral Starke, you don't know me, but I am calling you to let you know I have taken over Seaview, and if you don't see to it that my demands are met, I will kill each and every man on this boat and then detonate one of her nuclear weapons. At best that will spark a tsunami that will drastically impact residents on the California coast and at worst set off a shift along the tectonic plate in this area making things even worse," Weems responded.

"Who are you?" Starke inquired. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"My name is unimportant. As far as telling the truth, I will let Admiral Nelson tell you exactly what his situation is. Go ahead Admiral speak to your friend, let him know that both you and your vessel are under my complete control."

"Jiggs, it's Harri. At the moment, I and Commander Morton are tied up here in the nose of Seaview. There are no other crewmen present so my assumption is that they are being held elsewhere on the boat."

"Harri, are you all right? Do you know what this madman wants?" Starke responded.

"As best I can tell Morton and I are fine. As far as what Weems wants, he's yet to share that with us."

"I was just waiting for all the parties to be assembled. I don't enjoy repeating myself, Admiral," Weems said with a chuckle. "To get down to business Admiral Starke, my demands are simple. I want Emeril Logan released from the Federal Penitentiary in Marion, Virginia and delivered to me here onboard Seaview. I also want Commander Lee Crane to accompany him."

"Who the hell is Emeril Logan?" Starke inquired.

Chip and Nelson shared a confused look until finally the answer popped to mind. "Emeril Logan is the man that took over Seaview about four years ago and stole the Mona Lisa," Nelson expounded. "Once we took back control of the boat, he was put on trial and sentenced to life for the crimes of murder and piracy."

"Very good Admiral. Yes, that is the very man we want delivered to us at this location."

"Why the hell do you want Crane? Isn't he there with you?" Starke blustered.

"No, Lee was on a training mission with the reserves when it came time to sail. He was late in returning and I was unable to get in contact with him," Harri answered.

"Captain Crane was a big part of why Mr. Logan's plans were derailed. I think you're smart enough to figure out why he wants the captain here with the admiral," Weems added.

"And if I say no?" Starke countered.

"I've already given you the 'or else' scenario, Admiral. I'll give you 24 hours in which to agree to my demands or I will start firing crewmen out the torpedo tubes," Weems stated, then drew his hand across his throat indicating Bridger should terminate the connection.

(olooo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the train entered the station and pulled to a halt, Lee stood and stretched. It had been a surprisingly easy exit and he had now reached his city of choice, Berlin. His time in Warsaw had been brief as he discovered the train he was on continued on to Berlin. All he had to do was purchase the additional segment from the conductor and he was good to go.

He pulled his backpack down from the overhead rack and made his way off the train. He climbed down onto the bustling platform and walked quickly through the station and hailed a taxi from the stand out front. ' _One last step'_ Lee thought to himself as he climbed in the cab.

After climbing in he said, "Mitte, Pariser Platz zwei, bitte," in flawless German. The cabbie nodded and then pulled out into traffic.

Twenty minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of the American Embassy. Lee handed the man his fare in Euros then climbed out and headed for the entrance. As he reached the gate, the guard asked him for identification. The only thing he had on him was his cover passport and ID card which he handed to the guard.

The Marine closely scrutinized the credentials and then Lee. It was extremely rare for anyone from that country requesting services from a US Embassy let alone a request to travel to the States. After ensuring Lee had no weapons on him, he allowed him to enter.

Once inside Lee walked immediately up to the security desk. "May I help you, sir?" the Marine corporal asked him.

"Yes, I need to speak with the head of security at once." Lee replied in English.

"And the reason why, sir?"

"I have information critical to the safety of the United States," Lee answered, in all seriousness.

"May I have your credentials, sir?" Lee passed him his ID and passport. He scrutinized them even more closely than the guard outside. "And the nature of your information?"

"I can only discuss that with your supervisor," Lee answered. "It is imperative I speak with him at once."

The corporal picked up the receiver and punched a button. "Major Saxby, Corporal Dienes, sir. There's a man here requesting to speak with you. He says he has information critical to the safety of the United States and has credentials from Slovestein…His name is Leopold Markovich, but he sounds just like an American…He won't divulge the nature of his information to me saying he can only reveal it to you…Yes sir, I'll have him escorted to an interview room to wait for you."

Dienes hung up and made a quick annotation on his log then stood up and moved to the front of his desk. "If you will follow me Mr. Markovich," he said as he began walking towards a hallway across the room. He led Lee to a small room located off the hallway. "Please wait here and Major Saxby will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, Corporal," Lee said then entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"You're welcome, sir," he replied then exited and pulled the door shut.

Ten minutes later Lee heard the door knob jiggle, the door was pushed open and Major Bart Saxby entered. "Mr. Markovich, my name is Major Saxby. I'm told you have information critical to the safety of the United States."

Lee rose to greet the man amused that there was no recognition of him evident on his face until he remembered he was still in disguise. They had gone through the Academy together and had been good friends during that time. He grabbed the man's outstretched hand. "My god Saxby, you've gotten old," Lee replied with a laugh.

Saxby regarded him closely. "Have we met?"

Lee reached up and pulled off the blond wig he'd been wearing. The dawn of recognition spread quickly across his face. "Lee Crane, what the hell are you doing here, looking like anyone but yourself?" he said, as he pumped Lee's hand enthusiastically.

"I was doing a little work for the Navy and missed my ride home. I had to make my way to a friendly port to phone home," Lee answered.

"You still working with those ONI clowns? No don't answer that, I don't want to know. What is it we can do for you Commander?"

"I need a secure line to check in and let them know I'm alive. Can you arrange that?"

"Of course. Come on let's take care of the formalities, then I'll see to it you can phone home," Saxby replied. They both exited the room and walked back into a more secure section of the embassy.

They proceeded to a station where Lee verified his identity through fingerprints and retinal patterns. Once that was done, Saxby escorted him to a private office and obtained a secure line for him back to ONI headquarters.

The phone rang once. "Hardy," said the gruff voice on the other end.

"Admiral, it's Crane."

"Crane?! Where the hell are you? Why the hell didn't you make your extraction?" Hardy roared.

Lee moved the handset back to his ear and replied. "I'm at the US Embassy in Berlin. I ran into a massive traffic jam of all things and had to work my way out via commercial train, sir."

"Are you all right? Do you have the information?" Hardy inquired.

"Yes and yes, sir," Lee answered.

"Good. Commander there's been an incident with Seaview and your expertise is needed."

"What's happened, sir?!" Lee asked, his deep concern immediately evident in his voice.

"Apparently an old adversary of yours and Nelson managed to get his operatives aboard and they've seized control of the boat. They are holding the crew, the boat, and the west coast hostage in exchange for the release and delivery of one Emeril Logan and you."

"Logan? The guy that stole the Mona Lisa?" Lee asked.

"One in the same. Apparently the CMU at Marion isn't as secure as they think it is. Somehow Logan was able to communicate with his cohorts and orchestrate the takeover of the boat. To the best of our knowledge there haven't been any deaths amongst the crew members, but they promise to start launching them out of the torpedo tubes if we don't give into their demands," Hardy continued.

"I can't believe Dr. Gramsky would sell out the admiral like that. They've been friends for years," Lee remarked.

"It wasn't Gramsky, he didn't go on the mission. He sent his research associate, a Dr. Randal Weems in his place. Gramsky told Nelson that his mother had a health emergency and he didn't want to be unavailable if problems came up," Hardy explained. "When contacted Gramsky immediately came clean and said that Weems had threatened his mother's life if he didn't comply. We have both of them in protective custody right now. Digging deeper into Weems' background we found a so-so scientist with a huge gambling problem and lots of debt. It's no wonder Logan's associates were able to get him to assist them in this endeavor. They probably tacked on some serious compensation as well."

Lee shook his head in disgust. Shelving his disappointment in his fellow man, he quickly turned his attention to the situation at hand. "As I recall they're supposed to be operating about 500 miles west of the California coast in some pretty deep water, if that is of any help, sir," Lee offered.

"Yes, they're exactly where they chartered the boat to go, only they've gone deep no doubt to prevent anyone from trying to drop in undetected," Hardy answered. "You are in good condition aren't you Crane? You aren't doing your typical ' _I'm fine_ ' routine despite sporting several life-threatening injuries are you?"

"No sir. The mission went completely as planned up until the accident on the highway. I managed to maintain a low profile and exit the country with not so much as a bruise," Lee responded.

"Good. I'm having a jet scrambled from Ramstein to pick you up and deliver you here. We need your expertise with the Seaview and the men on board to help devise a way out of this mess. The jet should be there within the hour, and you should be here within four. We have 16 hours in which to come up with a response to their demands."

"I'll be ready sir. Can you transmit what information you have about the situation so I can review it while I'm making my way back?"

"It's already being transmitted as we speak. See you soon, Crane. Have a safe flight."

"Thank you, sir," Lee replied and hung up the phone looking as though he had just been punched in the gut. Taking a minute to secure his concerns and his fears, Lee exited the room to find Saxby standing there with a file marked TOP SECRET, which he promptly handed to him.

"We've got a car standing by to take you to the airport. Your plane will be on the ground in 20 minutes and you should be airborne and headed to the US in another 15 once you're aboard," Saxby informed him.

"Thanks Bart."

ooolo)

True to Saxby's word, the plane was waiting for him just as he arrived at the airport. He was provided a flight suit and changed quickly not wanting to delay his departure any more than necessary. He was then escorted out onto the tarmac to the waiting fighter jet. The pilot came to attention and saluted him, which Lee promptly returned then climbed aboard and settled into the rear seat. He pulled the flight helmet on and plugged into the comm channel, at which point the pilot provided him the flight brief. With that complete the canopy was lowered, locked into place, the jet engines were fired up and they began their taxi to the runway.

Given priority clearance, the jet immediately began hurtling down the runway and lifted rapidly up off the ground. They eased their way through the commercial air pattern and once they had cleared the coast of Germany the pilot hit his thrusters and they went supersonic.

Lee then pulled out his file and began reading through the information provided. It was quite obvious this was a well thought out plan, and Logan had no doubt learned his lessons from their first encounter. He also reasoned there had to be another hand in play here, since Logan would need somewhere to go once released, especially with the largest, most advanced submarine in the world needing somewhere to dock in privacy.

Once finished with his review he stowed his materials and closed his eyes. " _Hang on Harri, Chip, I'm on my way_ ," he thought to himself. He then sat back and drifted off to sleep. He had a feeling he would need the rest in the bank for the coming days.

(olooo

As the jet taxied down the tarmac at Langley AFB to its parking spot, Lee noticed a jet-powered helicopter staged nearby with a flight crew standing by. When the plane pulled to a halt, the pilot popped open the canopy and the rolling stairway was positioned next to the plane. Lee pushed up out of his seat and climbed carefully out onto the wing. He thanked the pilot for the ride and shook hands, then quickly trotted down the stairs to follow the airman over to the helicopter for immediate departure to the Pentagon.

Within 30 minutes the helicopter was setting down at the landing pad, where he was surprised to spot both Admiral Hardy and Admiral Starke waiting for him. Once the door opened he exited quickly and walked over to the waiting admirals where he saluted them.

"Welcome back Commander," Hardy said, returning his salute and very much pleased to see that Lee was indeed healthy.

"Thank you, sir." Lee replied. "Sir, I have information for you from my earlier mission. Is there a courier who can take possession?"

Hardy nodded and waved the lieutenant waiting off to the side over to them. "Lawsen, take Commander Crane's intel back to ONI and see to it that it is processed immediately."

"Aye, sir," the LT replied. Lee handed him the small thumb drive glad to have completed his mission.

"I take it you've read up on everything we've provided?" Starke inquired.

"Yes sir. Have there been any more developments while I was in-flight?" Lee answered.

"No, nothing. We've put the US Pen on notice to be prepared to transfer Logan if necessary. We have verified Seaview's position. She is at her mission location at approximately 3400 feet," Starke replied.

"All right gentlemen let's get to the briefing room and see if we can find a solution that saves Seaview and her crew, without losing anyone," Hardy interjected. They all turned and headed into the Pentagon and down into the bowels of the complex.

They exited the elevator into a windowless hallway guarded by two fully armed Marines. As they approached the checkpoint, Starke and Hardy displayed their credentials to the guard.

"Admiral, I don't have my ID with me. I haven't been able to return to ONI," Lee said as the guard requested his creds.

"He's here on my authority," Hardy said to the guard, then displayed another document that had the sergeant immediately waving Lee through.

They proceeded down the hallway about 50 yards then entered one of the featureless doors that lined the corridor. Inside was a long table currently surrounded by more brass than Lee had ever seen in one place at one time. At the head of the table was the CNO, Admiral James, the SECDEF, Warren Fielding, and the National Security Advisor, Martin Voss.

"Gentlemen, ladies, for those who don't know, this is Commander Crane. He captains Nelson's boat Seaview," Starke said by way of introductions. Then he and Hardy pulled out chairs and sat, Starke nodded his head indicating Crane should take the empty seat next to them.

"Well now that we're all here," Voss said with a hint of disdain for having to wait for a junior officer, "let's get this meeting going and decide how we're going to counter this threat. Admiral Starke what have you got?"

Starke provided a brief synopsis of the events to date and the current situation as best they knew. Hardy then provided a background brief on Logan and his suspected team leader Weems. He also identified past associations with nations not friendly with the U.S. like North Korea, Slovestein, and the People's Republic, all of which had submarine fleets and facilities to house them.

"So what options do we have available to us?" Voss inquired after Hardy completed his brief.

"Quite obviously Logan has planned this out well. At the depth his accomplices have moved the Seaview to, nothing but another sub could approach them, especially undetected. I'm betting he has a very capable sonar man on his payroll that can readily detect and identify just about anything. I also don't doubt for a minute he or his men would hesitate to kill the crew if we attempted an intervention," Starke responded.

"Do you honestly think he would attempt to detonate the nuclear warheads on the boat?" Voss asked.

"I doubt he would really blowup the boat, but I don't doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to detonate another nuclear device," Hardy interjected.

"Explain," Admiral James responded.

"Seaview is too much of a prize to waste in that manner. I think Logan's organization is working in concert with one of the three nations I mentioned, most probably the PR. They have the assets to carry this off. They could easily bring one of their subs in and deposit a bomb on the sea floor, then escort Seaview to a hidden subpen somewhere and have at her. They would then detonate their device to hide their exit from the area. The crew would be a liability at that point and would be executed or placed in their work camps, and they would have free reign to try and extract any information they wanted from Nelson at their leisure, since they were supposedly _killed in the explosion,"_ Hardy answered highlighting his last words with air quotes.

"So what do you see as our options?" Fielding asked.

"Well we can release Logan to them and hope to get the Seaview crew back. We can keep Logan in prison and hope that they're not prepared to kill the crew and incinerate the boat. Or we initiate a search and destroy mission to take Seaview out of everyone's hands," Starke offered.

The room became quiet as everyone considered the options Starke had laid out. It was obvious from the looks on the faces of those assembled that the third option was the only one that would keep Seaview, her armaments, and Nelson's secrets out of enemy hands and protect the nation.

As Voss prepared to speak Lee cleared his throat drawing their attention. "Admiral, I do believe there is another option that hopefully would keep everyone intact, and Seaview and the country safe."

"And how do you propose to do that, Commander?" Starke asked.

"Well sir, the only way we're going to be able to get Logan onboard Seaview is by means of a diving bell. FS-1 is currently out of commission due to engine upgrades. That provides me the opportunity to hitch a ride down unobserved by both the occupants of the bell and sonar."

"What the devil are you talking about? Weren't you listening Commander? According to Admiral Starke, Seaview is stationed at 3,400 feet beneath the surface of the ocean. I may not be a naval officer, but I do know that diving bells are very small and there would be no place for you to hide. Plus, if you somehow did manage that, how would you get inside undetected?" Voss snapped.

"The only other way down would be in an atmospheric diving suit and those require a dedicated team to launch and recover them. There is also the possibility that it would be picked up on sonar," Admiral James added.

"There is another way, sir," Lee answered. "NIMR and the Naval Research Lab have been working jointly on development of a liquid breathing system that would permit deep dives without having to face many of the physiological impacts on the body from breathing gases at those depths. The setup also still gives the diver a great deal of mobility and the ability to board Seaview without a recovery team. I've completed a number dives early on in the project and I think I could hitch a ride down on the outside of the bell to the boat and get aboard undetected."

Those in the room stared at Lee as though he was mad.

"I've been following some of that research and at this stage it's iffy at best. I know that the test dives haven't gone anywhere near the depths we're talking about," Hardy commented. "The probability of this being a success is virtually zero, Commander."

"I think it's worth the chance, sir. I don't see us losing anything in the attempt," Lee answered. "In theory divers should be able to go even deeper using the liquid breathing system. I'm qualified to use the equipment to make the dive, and I'm the only one familiar enough with Seaview to allow me to get aboard and then gain control over the boat."

All eyes were focused on Lee as they considered his plan. This was probably the only chance they stood at regaining control of Seaview and the weapons aboard. It also wasn't missed that Crane had volunteered to take on the mission even with the extremely low probability of success.

"If there's even the remotest possibility this could work, I say we go with it," Fielding finally said breaking the prolonged silence in the room. "I'm not enthralled with the idea of releasing Logan and running the risk of them disappearing into the night, then making their way into the hands of one of our enemies, but I'm willing to give you a shot, Commander."

"Sir, there's no way I would ever allow Seaview and those aboard to fall into enemy hands." Lee stated firmly.

"Oh Commander? And just how do you propose to prevent that from happening if this stunt of yours doesn't work?" Voss inquired snidely.

"Well sir, the next time contact is made with Seaview, I will transmit an autodestruct signal which when the designated parameters are met will cause the boat to explode destroying everything and everyone aboard," Lee answered with deadly seriousness.

Voss sat back shocked and astounded by Crane's response and his apparent willingness to sacrifice his boat and all those aboard. "You have the capability to do that?"

"Yes sir. The autodestruct conditions can be tailored to the situation beyond just a set count down. My intention is to set the parameters such that whoever is supporting Logan sorely regrets that decision, and there is absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind around the world who was involved," Lee replied grimly.

"Will Harri know that you've activated the autodestruct sequence?" Starke asked.

"Yes sir. There is a telltale sequence of flashing lights in the control room that only he, Commander Morton, and myself are privy to. So prior to initiating the sequence, we need to ensure that one or better yet both are in the control room and conscious before we transmit. This will let them know autodestruct is in play."

"Will they know what your destruct parameters are from the display?" Starke inquired.

"No sir, they'll only know it's now active. That way should Logan's men catch on that something is amiss, the admiral and Chip can't be forced to divulge the information. Plus, only I or our security chief will be able to cancel the order."

"What do you propose for your parameters, Commander?" Hardy asked.

"I'm thinking the boat on the surface, at dead stop, hatch open, and engines off would satisfy our needs," Lee answered. "The engines off will be the critical condition, since once they've docked the boat in whatever secret facility they have, they'll want to extinguish any chance of us picking up Seaview's rather unique engine and rector signature via satellite."

Those at the table nodded their heads in agreement. If they were unable to regain control of Seaview this would ensure that the massive explosion necessary to destroy the boat took out as much of the enemy's complex as possible and point out their complicity with zero doubt. Additional retaliatory actions would then follow.

"All right Commander, proceed with your plans. At the very least we will keep Seaview and all her secrets out of enemy hands," Fielding replied. "Our next contact is at 1600 when we let them know our response to their demands. You have until then to determine if your diving option is possible. If it's a go, then transmit an autodestruct signal as you described. If it's not an option, I think we need to establish a new set of autodestruct parameters."

"Aye sir. One other thing," Lee replied.

"What Commander?" Hardy asked.

"We need to take me out of the equation, sir. As I understand it, they were demanding you deliver me along with Logan. We can't give them cause to start injuring or killing people because they think you're balking at delivering me. Admiral Hardy, I think you should inform them that I was killed in the course of my last mission. Those on the boat are aware that I'm away on Navy business, that's the SOP cover story for any absence on a research mission. Since Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton know the real reason for me missing the boat, a report of my death should hit them pretty hard, but their reactions will most likely show that it is not a total surprise. Hopefully that will sell their captors on you not just refusing to send me."

Hardy and Starke stared hard at Lee. Both knew how hard that news would strike both Nelson and Morton. Tom Hardy began nodding slowly.

"Agreed. I almost hope to hell you don't pull this off so I don't have to apologize to Harri for putting him through the wringer," Hardy said with a grim chuckle.

"Better you than me, Tom," Jiggs said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Anything else you need Crane?"

"No sir. I'll go get in contact with Dr. Marquez at NRL regarding the dive and get back with you as soon as I have anything."

"Very well, Commander. You're dismissed," James said. "And Commander, thank you for taking this on."

Lee nodded then quickly exited the room and headed to one of the offices ONI maintained in the Pentagon to begin making his calls.

ooolo)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lee's first call was made to NIMR and Darren Fox. Darren, as head of security, was the only other person that knew of the autodestruct contingency for Seaview. It would also make sense that he would have alerted the Navy to the option once he'd been informed of the situation.

He instructed Fox to prepare two different sequences, so they were ready to roll regardless of how his dive scenario played out. The first signal would cover the parameters he described in the meeting. The second set would be an immediate detonation to prevent Weems and whoever was abetting them from planting and detonating a nuclear device and then disappearing with Seaview and crew.

Fox indicated he would have both sequences ready in an hour and would transmit them to Lee's ONI account for retrieval when he needed them. To his credit, Darren didn't seem at all surprised by the captain's instructions or balk in any way. He fully knew what was at stake and would carry out his charge to ensure that Seaview's secrets were never revealed, as was expected by Nelson, Crane, and Morton.

Lee also informed him that as far as NIMR and anyone else that should inquire was concerned, he had been killed in an auto accident while in Europe on TDY for the Navy. He had pointed out that someone in Logan's service had managed to arrange clearance for the WHOI team and would no doubt be watching closely as things developed. 'Good luck, Captain,' was his only acknowledgement of the risks his boss was taking on to try and save his boat, his crew, and his family.

(olooo

The phone rang twice. "Marquez," said the voice at the other end.

"Alberto, mi amigo. Como esta?" Lee replied.

"Bueno! How the hell are you, Lee?"

"I've been better, believe me."

"Oh? What's up?" Marquez inquired, immediately concerned at Lee's response.

"Al, we've got a situation where I need to dive deep, and given the depth I need to reach your liquid breathing system is the only way I can do it," Lee began.

"How deep you need to go?"

"About 3,400 feet," Lee answered. He waited for a response, but nothing came. "Hello? You still there?"

"What, did you find humor? There's no way in hell you can go that deep without an atmospheric diving suit," Marquez finally replied.

"No Al, I'm deadly serious. Something has happened to Seaview and I need to go to that depth, yet still have the ability to move with relative ease and get myself out of the water without assistance."

"Lee we've not tested this equipment anywhere near that depth. In fact, we've only gone a couple of hundred feet further than you went in the initial tests. This is way beyond the bounds of any of our experiences. Odds are you'd probably suffocate halfway there."

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine," Lee replied with a humorless chuckle. "I know the risks Al, but what's _at_ risk outweighs that."

"Does Harri know about this? Surely you don't think he'd let you try this lame brained stunt?"

"That's who I'm going after, Al. Him and everyone else aboard Seaview. Because of the situation, the only way to access the boat is a lone diver via the moon pool. I really need your help on this."

"Lee… it would most likely be a one-way trip," Al responded with no small measure of exasperation.

"I understand that. Please help me out on this," Lee pleaded.

"I suppose you need all this right now?"

"How'd you guess?" Lee replied. He smiled knowing his friend was now committed to helping him out.

"It's against my better judgement, but all right, Lee. I'll do what I can," Marquez conceded. "First off when and where do you need us to be?"

"Thanks Al, I owe you big time. You've already guessed the when. ASAP doesn't even begin to describe the urgency. The where is Santa Barbara area by tomorrow evening."

"Damn Lee, that's not much time. I don't know if I can produce the amount of breathing medium you're going to need in that time. How much dive time are you going to need?"

"Based on average descent times in a diving bell to that depth, and then the time needed to access Seaview I'd guess at 45 minutes to an hour."

"Shit, you are barking mad. Are you starting from the surface and going down or what?"

"Yes I'm starting at the surface and will ride down on the bell until it hooks up with Seaview."

"You're kidding. Here's a novel approach, why not go down INSIDE the bell?" Al replied incredulously.

"The occupants of the bell can't know I'm along for the ride. This is stealth all the way. Once they touch down and hook up with Seaview I detach, make my way to the moon pool, and climb aboard."

"Lee, these tanks and associated gear are only marginally smaller than an AT suit. It's going to be a struggle to move at all, let alone trying to climb up into the sub."

"Believe me, I've thought through this entire dive and have made accommodations for that. Countless lives are depending on us Al, work with me on this."

"Okay Lee, I'm with you. I'll turn my team on to ginning up a big batch of our most recent liquid and readying a dive rig. I'll give you a call when we're ready to roll."

"Thanks, Al," Lee said as he released an audible sigh. "The Navy will have a transport team en route to your lab right after I hang up, so you're ready to roll the minute everything is done."

"You will tell me what this is all about won't you?" Marquez asked.

"Should I survive, you betcha," Lee responded with a laugh. "Be seeing you soon, and thanks Al, you're a life saver." He hung up and blew out another gust of air. He then picked up the receiver and dialed Starke's direct number.

"Starke," said the gruff voice at the other end.

"Admiral, Crane here. The diving plan is a go. Marquez at NRL is preparing a batch of their diving liquid and assembling their gear for immediate transport. We just need someone there to pick it up and transport it and them to NIMR or wherever you intend to stage operations for the transfer."

"Understood, Commander. I'll put my staff on the logistics as soon as we hang up. How about the autodestruct instructions?"

"It should be ready for me now. Our security officer was going to transmit them to my ONI secure account as soon as he finished. If you can hold one, I'll log in and check my account," Lee replied.

"Go ahead, I'll stand by."

Lee quickly turned on the computer in the office and logged into his account. He scrolled rapidly through the numerous emails until he found what he was looking for. "Both sets of instructions are here and ready for transmission, Admiral."

"Very well. Report to my office immediately so we can go over everything before we're contacted by Weems."

"Aye sir, on my way."

ooolo)

Fifteen minutes later Lee knocked on Starke's door and was called in. He acknowledged both Starke and Hardy as dictates required and nodded to the two senior ONI agents who had accompanied Hardy. He'd worked with both before and knew them to be among the best ONI had.

"At ease, Commander. Are you all set?" Starke asked.

"Yes sir," Lee replied and displayed a small digital recording device.

"So how do you need this to go down to successfully initiate the autodestruct sequence?" Hardy inquired.

"When you are contacted by Weems, make him prove to you that Admiral Nelson is there and able to respond to questions. It would be extremely beneficial to have Commander Morton there as well as back up to ensure one of them sees the telltales. Once you've verified their presence and condition, proceed with your negotiations and I will play the signal which will be picked up by Seaview's computer. There will be no audible tone as it is transmitted at an ultrahigh frequency. It should go undetected by whomever is operating the radio, especially if it isn't our Sparks."

"Very well," Hardy replied. "So Jiggs said we're going with your dive plan. You really think you can pull this off, Crane?"

"I think I have a better than average shot at doing this, sir. It beats not trying at all and hopefully will save some very important lives," Lee answered.

Hardy and Starke shook their heads in mild amusement. Neither could recall Crane ever backing away from a challenge and with Nelson, Morton, and his boat and crew at stake he would give it a try regardless of the risks. Hell, if even remotely feasible he would try to free dive down to the boat to try and gain access.

"What else do we need now?" Starke asked.

"NIMR has a diving bell but we'll need a ship to transport it to the dive site," Lee offered.

"Excellent. I'll have a Navy ship dispatched to your facility to pick it up," Starke answered. "I've also got a number of subs in or moving into the general vicinity to keep their ears open for encroachment of any foreign submarines, along with heightened scrutiny of all monitoring systems both terrestrially and in space. Two of the boats have already indicated they have run off a PR sub cruising in the general vicinity."

"ONI is coordinating with the Bureau of Corrections for Logan's transfer of custody from them to us. Oberg and Styles here will be in charge of seeing that Logan is picked up and delivered to California without incident. He will be kept incommunicado until he is released from the bell when it is secured to Seaview," Hardy provided.

"So have you worked out how you're going to seize back control of the boat, Crane?" Starke asked.

"Probably the same way they did it, I'm assuming. Once I'm onboard via the moon pool, I'll make my way down to the air revitalization unit and deposit a few gas grenades laced with sedatives. That should render everyone unconscious. When they go down, I'll secure the bad guys and release the crew."

Starke nodded and bit back a smile at Crane's voiced total belief in them and himself in pulling off this rescue. He looked down at his watch and grimaced. "All right gentlemen, it's time to return to the command center, Weems should be calling in the next 30 minutes."

They all rose and Starke and Hardy led the way back down into the catacombs of the Pentagon to await the call.

(olooo

As they entered the room, most of the same players from the first meeting had already assembled. The SECDEF, CNO, and NSA were in their seats chatting amongst themselves. They looked up as Starke led in his team and took their places.

"How go the preparations, Jiggs?" James asked.

"It looks as though we're all set to go with Commander Crane's plan. NRL has mobilized to produce sufficient breathing solution and have it and the dive gear transported to NIMR. We will be using NIMR's diving bell to conduct the transfer and the cruiser USS Bunker Hill has been dispatched from San Diego to pick up the bell and act as our staging craft for this operation. Multiple subs have been pulled into the general area, ringing Seaview's position and two of them have already run off a sub from the PR which suddenly appeared. I think we can be fairly certain who Logan is relying on for support. We have constant ASW aircraft patrolling the area as well, in addition to our normal monitoring systems. Commander Crane has the appropriate autodestruct sequences programmed and ready for deployment once we are in contact with the boat and we are satisfied that Nelson is present and able to communicate. Admiral Hardy has been in contact with the prison officials and has dispatched two of his agents to take custody of Logan and transport him to NIMR. We are ready to act and react as the situation demands."

"Well done, gentlemen. So Commander, you still think you can pull off this dive and get safely aboard Seaview?" Voss inquired.

"Yes sir. I have no doubts that we will be successful in rescuing Seaview and her crew," Lee answered with absolute conviction. Voss smiled and shook his head slightly as he admired the belief this young man had in himself and their strike force.

At precisely 1600 hours Comms notified them that Seaview was on the line. "You ready to go Jiggs?" James asked. Starke nodded. "All right, pipe it down," James ordered. They heard the line go live.

"Starke here."

"Ah Admiral so nice of you to be punctual. So have you given thought to my terms?" Weems inquired.

"Yes we have. We are prepared to meet them as long as we have sufficient assurances that we will get back Seaview along with Admiral Nelson and his crew," Starke began.

Weems laughed. "You know we have no intention of giving you back the boat or Nelson. Assuming you deliver on what we've demanded, we will eventually release the crew and not destroy the west coast. Do we now completely understand each other Admiral?"

"Yes, your position is totally clear," Starke ground out. "Before we go any further, I need to know that Admiral Nelson and Captain Morton are unharmed."

"You're in no position to set any terms, Admiral," Weems fired back.

"Then we will take it that they have already been dispatched. I am therefore prepared to order the naval vessels you have detected above you, to bomb you to hell and back," Starke answered tersely. "Admiral James, I believe our course is now clear."

"Wait! Wait, give me a moment to have Nelson and Morton brought to the radio shack," Weems sputtered as he folded under Starke's pressure.

"You have 5 minutes," Starke responded, a smile that would have made a great white shark shiver in fear spread across his face.

Two minutes later Nelson's voice was heard over the channel. "Jiggs, Nelson here. Captain Morton is here with me."

"Glad to hear you're hanging in there Harri," Starke replied and let loose a silent sigh of relief. "All right, Weems how does this all play out?"

"Our demands are unchanged. You will deliver Mr. Logan and Captain Crane to this submarine via diving bell within 24 hours. Any divergence from that schedule, and we will start releasing the crew one at a time through the torpedo tubes," Weems taunted.

"I can't give you Crane," Starke informed him.

"Those are our terms, Admiral. Deliver Captain Crane or we will kill the crew and destroy the west coast!"

"Harri, it's Tom Hardy," Hardy broke in after Starke gave him the cue.

"Tom, what's happened?" Harri asked hesitantly.

"Harri, I would have much preferred to tell you this in private, but there was an incident as Commander Crane was returning from his reserve training. He was killed in a massive auto accident, something that he could have just as easily encountered on I-5. Harri I'm so sorry for your loss, I know how close the two of you were."

Nelson and Morton both swayed slightly at the shocking news. Harri felt as though his knees were about to buckle. Chip laid his hand lightly on the older man's shoulder trying to give and receive some consoling support.

Weems stared intently at the two men. They were quite obviously stunned by the news, yet there was something about their reactions that said the report of his death wasn't wholly unexpected. It was an unanticipated setback, but Logan would have to take his vengeance out on Morton instead of Crane.

As the silence stretched out, Lee depressed the _play_ button on his recorder and transmitted the destruct sequence as planned. They all listened intently for any indication that the hijackers had detected anything out of the ordinary. To their relief no one made mention of the telltales illuminating unexpectedly.

"Are…are you sure Tom? When? Did it involve a semi and a bus?" Nelson inquired quietly as he remembered the news report of the massive deadly accident in Slovestein days before they departed.

"Yes Harri, we are quite sure. We have fully vetted the report. It happened three days before you sailed. We found out and confirmed the report two days after you left. And yes, a bus and semi were the root cause of the accident. If it's of any consolation, he died instantaneously. He was never in any pain," Hardy offered. "Again, I am so sorry Harri. He was one hell of an officer and I know to you and Morton, a dear friend."

"Thanks for that information Tom, that helps a great deal. Could I ask you one favor, Tom?" Harri replied shakily.

"If it's within my power, of course Harri."

"Make sure my son comes home." Harri's request stunned them all. It had long been acknowledged by many that knew both men that there existed a father/son bond, but to hear Harriman Nelson speak of it astounded them all, especially Lee. Lee hung his head in shame at putting Harri and Chip through this pain.

"Of course Harri. We've already initiated recovery operations and will bring him back home where he belongs," Hardy replied solemnly.

"Harri, you have my deepest condolences. I know that Lee was very important to both you and Morton," Jiggs added.

"This is all very touching," Weems cut in, refocusing the conversation. "We will then expect you to deliver Mr. Logan as described. You have until 1600 hours tomorrow to be knocking on Seaview's hatch or we will take very definitive actions to prod you into compliance."

"Understood Weems. We are mobilizing the assets we need now. Once we have everything in place we will contact you. Don't think you're getting away with anything Weems, you have no idea how long our reach is and we will ensure that you never see the light of day again," Starke replied coldly.

"Don't antagonize me, Admiral. I might be inclined to return some of Nelson's crewmen early," Weems snarled back. "Weems out!" The line went dead and those in the room sat silently for a moment as everyone processed what had been revealed.

"Do you think they bought it?" Voss asked.

"If we go by Harri's reaction, I think so. What do you think, Crane? Was Harri acting or genuinely reacting?" Starke inquired.

"He sounded honestly surprised and shocked based on my experiences with him, sir. By the same token, he would also assume that you would never turn me over to a foreign power to protect the information I'm privy to," Lee answered quietly as he kicked himself for the heart wrenching yet necessary subterfuge. Both Harri and Chip would understand in the long run, but would no doubt give him hell for putting them through that emotional wringer. "Also based on what I didn't hear, no one on Weems' team noticed the autodestruct had been set. So regardless of my efforts on the dive, we are covered when it comes to preventing Seaview from falling into enemy hands."

"Very good," Fielding acknowledged. "Well I think we've done all we can for now. We all have our assignments, so let's get to them."

Everyone nodded in agreement, rose from the table and began filing out of the room. When all but James, Fielding and Voss had left, Voss issued a quick snort of disbelief and shook his head. His companions turned a quick eye to him.

"What?" asked James.

"I have to honestly say that Commander Crane is one of the most remarkable men I've ever met. I was somewhat ticked that we had to wait for the arrival of a junior officer before we could start to plan our response, but I'm incredibly glad we did. He essentially set our course single handedly and has directed us all to where he wants to go. He's taking the lion's share of the risks and thinks only of the safety of his crew and vessel. He leads so easily, yet seems sincerely unaware of his powers," Voss explained.

Fielding and James laughed and nodded in agreement. "Now you know why Nelson literally blackmailed the President and the Navy for his release. You can also understand why Starke and Hardy are constantly fighting for access to him, and trying to woo him back to full time service," James replied.

"After being in his presence and listening to his absolute certainty that this will succeed, I honestly feel we stand a chance of pulling this whole thing off, and that's something I never expected. I just hope he's as good as he thinks he is," Voss said.

"As do we all, and based on his past performance he is," Fielding added. "Come on gents, we have our own tasks to complete in this drama."

ooolo)

As the connection was severed, Nelson sunk slowly into the chair next to the radio as he processed Hardy's news. He somehow knew something had gone wrong; Lee should have been back at least two days before they sailed. Chip once again placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"All right you two back to the nose," Weems ordered. Two of his men moved forward and waved their guns in Nelson's and Morton's faces indicating they needed to move now.

Harri pushed back up to his feet and they walked listlessly back to the nose reclaiming their seats. They were quickly tethered to their chairs and the muscle left returning to Weems for further instructions.

"Are you okay, sir?" Chip asked quietly once the goons were out of earshot.

"I seriously doubt I ever will be again," Nelson replied in a near whisper. "How about you, lad? How are you holding up?"

"So you do believe Admiral Hardy," Chip stated more than asked, and received a slow nod of confirmation.

"Tom sounded quite sincere. We both know however they would never allow Lee to fall into enemy hands, he has far too much ONI info floating around in his head to permit that," Nelson explained. "But this is all too plausible since I had a feeling he was in that country."

"I feel like I've been sucker punched in the gut, sir. I always feared this would happen to him, yet I always figured he would somehow evade death like usual. I never pictured him running out of luck and in an auto accident of all things." They sat quietly for a long moment. "Sir, did you notice the dive board while we were in the control room?"

"Yes, I did. It's some consolation knowing that Weems and crew will be going down with us," Harri answered. "Apparently Jiggs, et al have been in touch with Mr. Fox at NIMR. I wonder when it will all go boom?"

"Nothing like a surprise ending," Chip offered with a humorless grin.

"I can't believe they're not going to try and gain control, but at this point in time I can't envision how they would do it. Their sonar operator is on par with Kowalski, so it's unlikely he'll miss anything approaching the boat."

"We can only hope they've come up with something that none of us have envisioned," Chip replied. "God I could use a stiff drink."

"Me too, lad. We both know the men involved so I hold out hope that somehow they'll find a way to retake the boat. Should we survive this, we'll have that drink and toast Lee, wherever fate has taken him. For now, keep alert and look for ways we can work our way loose."

"Aye, sir."

(olooo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan stood with his feet apart, hands behind his back, a smug, condescending look on his face as he rocked forward and back from toes to heels as he waited for his jailors to come to his cell. As they scowled at him, a self-satisfied smile worked its way across his lips.

"I take it it's time to go?" he gloated, assuming an air of total superiority.

The guard sneered at him then shoved a pink jumpsuit through the slot at the bottom of the door. "Put that on, then step back from the door, turn around, spread your legs, and place your hands on the wall."

Logan regarded the jumpsuit with disdain. "And if I choose not to?"

An unsettling smile slid across the guard's face. "Then we'll do it for you, and I guarantee you WON'T enjoy the experience."

He considered his options for a moment then picked up the suit and began removing his shirt and sweatpants. He then pulled the hideous garment on and buttoned it up. He assumed the ordered position then heard the cell door being unlocked behind him and the door swing open.

As he stood there, spread eagle against the wall, a wide leather belt was placed around his waist and buckled shut then secured with a padlock in the back. First his left hand, then his right was roughly pulled down, placed in a manacle then attached to the belt. Pulled to an upright position, his ankles were then shackled together.

"You will pay dearly for this humiliation. I demand to speak with my attorney," Logan ground out.

"Gag him," ordered the senior guard.

"Gladly," the other replied and a ball gag was shoved into his mouth effectively silencing him.

"Now, you will listen very carefully to me, you so much as step off the line and I will not hesitate to shoot you. They said we had to deliver you, but no one said you had to be alive," the guard said as he pushed Logan towards the door.

When he stepped out of his cell a hood was roughly placed over his head. There would be no opportunity whatsoever for him to signal anyone if perchance there was someone waiting. He had made a mockery of their procedures to ensure that no unauthorized communications were possible with outside parties, making them all look like fools. He wouldn't be given a second chance.

As he was shoved roughly down the hall the guard leaned in close and whispered, "You'll be back, and when you are you'll regret ever trying to escape."

Logan snorted in derision, the only mode of communication left to him. He received a sharp jab in the side causing him to grunt. His triumphant exit wasn't quite what he had envisioned, but he would have the last word in the end. With Nelson's boat and his hoard of highly destructive weapons, they would all bow down to him and give him whatever he demanded. She would once more be his and his alone; Mona Lisa would come home.

ooolo)

Lee strode purposefully down the passageway of the Bunker Hill and arrived at a closely guarded hatch. He pulled out his credentials and was immediately admitted to the space beyond. As he entered he spied Al Marquez and two of his staff working diligently on a piece of equipment laid out on the table in front of them.

At the sound of Lee's oxfords on the deck they looked up and Al smiled as his friend approached. "Well it's about time you showed up," he said as he extended his hand.

Lee quickly grabbed his hand giving it a firm shake. "I'm glad you could make it," he replied with a wink. "How was your trip out?"

"Hurried and not a little bit disconcerting with all the guards and secrecy involved. Lee, let me introduce two of my scientists, Alyssa Drummond and Todd Watson."

Lee shook their hands. "Sorry about that, but it's all quite hush hush. If any of this were to leak out, it could spark a panic that could be disastrous, especially if we're successful and eliminate the threat. So what have you got for me?"

"I've brought the next generation of our work, which I think will serve you well given what you need to be able to do. We're still utilizing a perfluorocarbon solution but have advanced to a partial liquid ventilation system which only requires functional residual capacity of 40% of the total lung volume. We've reduced the weight of the fluids you'll be breathing, which basically means you will have to expend far less energy to move the liquid in and out of your lungs," Marquez explained.

"That still sufficient to prevent the problems of pressure on the lungs when I hit depth?" Lee asked.

"All indications are that that is the case. As I told you Lee, you're going so far beyond our range of experience that these are best guesses at most. The one thing you are going to have to do is limit to the greatest extent possible, your level of activity until you have to move to get aboard your boat. You need to keep your heart rate and breathing at the lowest rate you can manage given the situation. One of the current drawbacks with both the total liquid and partial liquid systems is the difficulty in scrubbing CO2 from the blood stream. We've done some work with an external filter device that is attached via IV and scrubs the bloodstream of excess CO2, but I don't think you want to screw around with something like that. If it were to fail, you could bleed to death."

"Good call," Lee replied with a grim chuckle. "So how does all this work?"

"Pretty much like the first system you tested. You don the suit and helmet and then we flood the helmet with the breathing medium. You'll go through the initial moments of panic as you draw the fluid into your lungs and then you should acclimate and be able to breathe normally," Marquez answered. "In theory," he added with a wink.

"Always the optimist, Al," Lee responded as he smiled and shook his head.

"So given the parameters of the dive, I think we've come up with a way to limit your load and make it easier for you to make your way onto Seaview."

"Oh? I'm all for that."

"We're going to install a larger set of tanks on the exterior of the bell. That should give you upwards of two hours of breathable medium. You will be outfitted with a smaller tank about the size of a conventional scuba tank. We've got a special valve that you will use to draw off the larger tanks until you're ready to depart the bell. At that point, you shut off the flow from the bell tanks and the flow from your personal tank will take over. You just disconnect from the bell and go."

Lee smiled broadly. "I like that. I won't have the additional worry of running out of air if there is a delay in lowering the bell or docking with the sub. I also like not being encumbered with that huge rig we used for the first dives."

"Yeah, we thought you'd appreciate that. It was Alyssa's suggestion and it works like a charm," Marquez responded as he patted her on the back. The young scientist blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thank you," Lee said, flashing her one of his high voltage smiles.

"Now here's a new development we've come up with to help with recovery following use of the breathing medium." Marquez reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like an asthma inhaler and handed it to Crane. "Once you've cleared your lungs, you'll need to rest for about 15 minutes and breathe pure oxygen. We'll attach a small cylinder to your suit so you'll have it immediately available. When you've regained your breath you need to take periodic hits off this to help rid your lungs of residual medium, accelerate CO2 removal, and stave off pneumonia. Initially you're going to find yourself short of breath, a little weak, and prone to coughing. This inhaler should help limit the effects, so don't forget to use it. Also you are most likely going to need some time in a hyperbaric chamber once you've completed your task, just to be on the safe side."

"Gotcha," Lee answered as he examined the small cylinder.

"Is there any chance you can tell us what this is all about?" Al asked.

Lee shook his head no. "I'm sorry Al, not right now. I promise if I make it back I'll fill you in completely."

"I guess that's our incentive to make sure this all works then," he responded with a laugh.

"Believe me it would be truly appreciated. The bell will be lowered into one of the holds so you can install your gear without being observed. Complete secrecy is the only way we can hope to pull this off, so please make no mention of my presence to anyone, even on board the ship."

The three NRL scientists nodded. That requirement had already been conveyed to them and they had all signed nondisclosure agreements before they left their lab.

"Okay Lee, we fully understand. When you get ready to deploy to the bell, we'll help you gear up and get you positioned. I'm told that once the bell is lowered into the water that's when we have to move."

"Correct," Lee confirmed. "The man being transported down must have no inkling that something is going on or that could bring this all to a catastrophic end. I really appreciate what you've all done to get this together so quickly. Thanks again."

"We're glad we could help," Marquez replied seriously.

"Once we shove off, we will be traveling for the better part of a day to get to our dive location. Grab some rest while you can, so you're ready to roll when the time comes."

"We'll be ready. You'll need to rest up as well. The more rested you are the more relaxed you'll be. If you practice meditation or some other form of relaxation, I would recommend you go through your routine before we get ready to deploy," Al admonished.

Lee smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Yes mother." He laughed and exited the compartment to continue with his preparations.

(olooo

Lee stood on deck well hidden from the approaching helicopter and watched as it set down on the Bunker Hill. Moments later, an armed security party approached the chopper and waited for the side door to slide open. As it did he spotted Oberg and Styles flanking a hooded and shackled figure. He couldn't bite back the smile at seeing Logan so completely out of control; they were giving him no chance to signal his minions should one be present.

The security team lifted down the restrained man and escorted him across the deck, then lifted him over a knee knocker and down the passageway to the brig. Once Logan was gone, Lee stepped out from his hiding place and waved to the agents. They quickly crossed the deck and climbed the ladder to the next level to meet with Crane.

"Good to see you guys, I see you brought the garbage," Lee said in greeting. They exchanged handshakes and the other agents smiled wickedly at Lee's remarks.

"Oh yeah," Oberg replied. "He's a real piece of work. FYI, it was decided that he would be kept in the dark both literally and figuratively until the hatch from the bell to Seaview is opened. That should give you a little more breathing room."

"That's an excellent plan, plus it will keep him off-balance and confused," Lee answered, returning their smiles.

"So are you all set for this grand excursion you have planned?" Styles asked.

"As ready as I can be. My dive support is already here and now with the belle of the ball onboard we can shove off at any time."

"Good to hear. Is there anything else you need from us, Lee?" Oberg inquired.

"Nope, I think we're all set,"

"All right then we need to shove off and let you be about your business," Oberg answered. "When you've got control of your boat, make sure Logan takes a long walk on a short plank, okay?"

Lee laughed as did the other two. "Submarines don't have planks, but I think a one-way dip in the moon pool can be arranged," he replied as he shook their hands. "Thanks again guys."

Styles and Oberg nodded and then hurried down the ladder to their waiting chopper.

ooolo)

Within the hour the Bunker Hill weighed anchor and began her transit to the meeting point. As they traveled west, Marquez and his team worked on mounting the tanks on the NIMR bell and affixed an industrial depth gauge alongside them so Lee would have some idea how his dive was progressing. They couldn't find a single recreational diver depth gauge that was capable of reporting the depths to which he would be descending.

Once that was finished, the bell pilot was brought down to be briefed on his mission and responsibilities. Riley had volunteered to take on that task once he returned from leave and was told of the situation. He entered the bell and re-familiarized himself with the controls in advance of the dive. As he prepared to exit he heard someone at the hatch and turned expecting to find Marquez or one of the Navy techs. Instead he was sure he was faced with the visage of his skipper's ghost. He went white as a sheet and stumbled back against the far wall.

Lee smiled. "Relax Riley, it's just me."

"Skiiip, Skipper is that really you? They said you'd been killed in an accident," Riley stuttered.

"A necessary bit of misdirection," Lee replied. "They all need to think I'm dead so no one starts looking for me once the exchange occurs. You've got to make sure you don't let on you know I'm alive and hanging onto the outside of the bell."

"You're making the dive, sir? I thought Dr. Marquez was going to do that."

"No he's tech support on this one," Lee confirmed with a smile. "I just wanted to touch base with you to reinforce how important this is. You have to be the epitome of professionalism Riley. You need to sell the fact that I'm dead if asked and that you're just there to deliver Logan, then get the hell out."

"Aye sir, I can do that. I'm glad you told me Skipper, cuz I was going to jerk him around like a yo-yo on a string. I suppose now I have to make sure we go down nice and smooth," Riley answered, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

Lee laughed and nodded. "I would really appreciate a smooth ride, Riley. Logan will be placed in the bell blind and gagged and is to remain that way until the hatch to Seaview is open. That hopefully will keep him from discovering me when I release from the bell."

"You've got it sir. I'll do the best I can, for you and Seaview."

"I know you will. Now not a word to another soul that you've seen me and keep her on an even keel," Lee ordered as he patted the young rating on the shoulder.

"Aye sir," Riley replied. He watched as the captain turned and exited the room. A small smile spread across his face. He knew now that his shipmates aboard stood a real chance at rescue; with the Skipper in charge it had to work.

(olooo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Starke and Hardy made their way to the Bunker Hill's captain's quarters ready to begin the final act in this damnable play Logan had devised. With the NIMR's bell and Logan securely on board, and Crane's dive rig attached, there was no point in drawing this out. They would be on location in another 5 hours and it was time to contact Weems. As they entered Crane and Captain Allen rose from their seats around the small conference table.

"Be seated, gentlemen," Starke ordered as he and Hardy grabbed their seats. "All right Captain, I think we're ready to begin. Have your radioman contact Seaview."

"Aye Admiral," Allen acknowledged and hit the intercom on his desk. "Anderson, place the call."

"Aye, aye, Skipper," the petty officer immediately acknowledged. A couple of minutes later the intercom buzzed. "Captain, I have a Mr. Weems aboard Seaview on the horn for you."

"Pipe it down," Allen ordered. There was a moment of silence then the line crackled alive. The captain hit the speaker button so everyone in the room could hear what was going on.

"Weems, this is Starke."

"Ah Admiral Starke, I assume you're calling me to let me know when you're going to arrive," Weems oozed.

"That's affirmative Weems. We will be in position and ready to complete the transfer in 5 hours," Starke informed him.

"My, my, my, you have been busy little bees. Or is that SeaBees?" he joked. The silence on the other end was deafening. "Very well Admiral we will be standing by to receive the diving bell. As soon as we have confirmed that you have given us Mr. Logan and he is in good health, we will depart the area taking our threat of a nuclear blast with us. I suppose I don't have to remind you not to try anything stupid Admiral, or I will blow up this boat and take all of you with us."

"I'm holding you to your word, Weems. As I stated earlier, you will never see any benefit from your participation in this plan. You will be a hunted man on every continent and in every country on this planet. And again I remind you not to underestimate the length of our reach, we are everywhere," Starke replied in a cold and deadly tone.

Despite his best efforts, Weems shuddered at the thought of falling into that man's hands. "I'll await your call when you're ready to conduct the transfer, Weems out." Allen snapped off the speaker as the line went dead.

"Well everything is now in motion," Hardy remarked. "Have you got everything you need, Crane?"

"Aye, sir. My tanks and depth gauge have been secured to the backside of the diving bell. They have also installed a perch for me so I can ride down in some comfort," Lee said with a quick smile. "I've talked to Riley, who is piloting the diving bell, he will ensure a smooth ride down and also make sure that you hear each step of the docking procedures as he slams hatches and otherwise makes as much noise as possible to cover any sound I might make. A small sea scooter has been attached as well and that will be my means of making it quickly to Seaview's moon pool with the least amount of effort. If I can make it onboard, the boat will be mine."

"Very well, Commander," Starke acknowledged with a nod. "Why don't you shove off and get some rest, I think you're going to need every bit of strength you possess to pull this off, Mister."

"Yes, sir. I couldn't agree more. If you will excuse me sirs, I need to start my final preparations," Lee said as he rose from the table.

"See you in five hours, Lee," Hardy said as Lee headed out the door. Once he had left the three men exchanged grim looks.

"What do you think his chances are, Admiral?" Allen asked.

"They aren't good, but there's no one else I would want to attempt this or to put my confidence in. If this is at all possible he will make sure it succeeds," Hardy responded. Starke nodded in complete agreement.

ooolo)

Logan stood up and swayed until he established his balance as the deck below him pitched slightly as the vessel motored to their rendezvous. He ground his teeth and took a short tentative step forward unable to see anything with the hood still over his head. After a moment he shuffled forward a bit, his legs and arms still shackled. His anger had grown to monumental proportions at his treatment.

They were taking no chances on his preparations and had eliminated every opportunity he had arranged to communicate with his people and guide his release. They would pay for this ignominy and humiliation in ways they could not conceive. Nelson would be the first to taste his rage and then Crane. They would beg for death but he would leave that decision up to his partners in the PR. They had purchased that right with their support and promise of a place to hide his submarine once they disappeared into the depths.

It was a tenuous relationship that relied heavily on some sense of honor between thieves. He was nowhere near naïve enough to believe that they wouldn't plan on taking his boat as soon as they docked. He had additional plans should they try to relieve him of his prize before he collected his due; his dearly beloved Mona Lisa.

Bumping into the bulkhead after only a few steps, he carefully spun around and walked the other direction until he ran into the bunk he had been sitting on. Too angry and too anxious to sit and wait he continued his blind shuffle back and forth as he waited for an escort to his ride and freedom. They would all pay he vowed viciously as he scraped his shins against the bunk.

(olooo

Zero hour had arrived. Lee stirred slowly from his bed having tried as best he could to grab some sleep with very little success. He sat up, placed his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands as he began playing the tasks he needed to accomplish through his head. All it would take is one mistake on his part, and virtually everyone and everything he cared deeply for would go up in a raging ball of fire.

Pushing away the self-doubt and the elephant sized case of nerves that had taken up residence in his stomach, he stood and headed for the head. Once done he moved to the closet and pulled out the thermal undergarments he needed to wear to at least stave off some of the chilling grasp of lightless depths into which he'd descend. He shook his head and laughed at his overly poetic ruminations on his coming task. He then pulled his .45 out of his pack and several clips of ammunition and stuffed them into a waterproof bag. He placed his gun inside a small mesh bag that held the gas canisters containing the sedative he would release into the revitalization unit to knock everyone aboard unconscious.

Now dressed and starting to overheat, he headed out the door and down to the staging area where all this would begin. When he reached the hatch he stood there momentarily watching all the preparations. Marquez and his team were busily giving his suit and tanks a thorough inspection ensuring there would be no chance for failure on their part. Riley climbed out of the bell having completed his pre-dive check and moved next to Marquez to watch their work. Lee had a great team and they were increasing his odds of success exponentially.

Riley then moved to the sea scooter and conducted a complete inspection of it and verified that the batteries were fully charged and that everything was working as designed. He attached a bright dive light to the unit to make sure his captain had no trouble finding where he needed to go. Lee smiled, when it came to Seaview, he was like a salmon returning to its place of birth. He would be able to find her even if he was blindfolded. Something about his great gray lady called to him, always bringing him home. Such was his obsession for her.

"Ah, Lee," Al called out after spying him across the room. "Everything is ready to go. We should be ready to launch in 15 minutes. Let's get you into your suit and ready for introduction of the breathing medium."

Lee smiled and nodded as he walked over to the dive bench holding his suit. Marquez and his associates expertly assisted him in donning the suit and ran through a refresher on its operation. With it now on, he walked Lee around the room to ensure it fit correctly and was not binding or inhibiting his movement. They then attached the small oxygen cylinder he would need to use once he removed the helmet and cleared his lungs. Next he was fitted with a buoyancy compensator and scuba tank that held the breathing medium he would use to get to Seaview once they arrived. Lee had them attach his dive watch to his wrist so he could monitor the time as he went down. The small mesh bag holding his sedatives and gun was then secured to the back of his scuba tank. Now comfortable with how everything fit and was arranged, he was walked over to the bell and one more time went over the breathing system controls between the tanks and how to operate them, and how to detach from the bell when he arrived.

As they finished up their tour a voice over a loudspeaker echoed across the room. "Dive team members prepare for launch in 5 minutes. All team members to your stations. The prisoner will be escorted to the bell in 5 minutes."

"Okay Lee, it looks like it's time. You're sure you want to try this?" Al asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah Al, I'm certain. The way any of this is even remotely possible is because of you and your team. Thanks for all your help regardless how this turns out," Lee replied earnestly. He walked over to the bench and then sat down waiting for the helmet to be placed over his head and the breathing medium released into the helmet.

Once the helmet clicked shut, Al made eye contact with Lee and gave him the okay sign. Lee nodded and returned the gesture. His associates and Riley then took position on either side of him and gripped him tightly to help control his reaction once the fluid was released. Receiving an all set nod from them, Al cracked the valve from the tank and fluid began filling the helmet.

"Come on Lee, breathe it in," Al said via the headset and mic, encouraging his friend to introduce the liquid into his lungs.

No longer able to hold his breath, Lee sucked in a large breath of the fluid and immediately began to thrash about trying to break free and tear the helmet from his head. After a moment as his system began to replenish with oxygen and the urgency to draw in a fresh breath of air subsided, he relaxed and began to breathe more normally.

"You okay?" Al asked. Lee nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "All right, let's get you settled into position and then try as best you can to just relax and enjoy the ride down."

Lee just stared at him a moment, rolled his eyes and gave him a 'yeah, right' glare, then smiled. He pushed slowly up to his feet and was assisted over to his perch on the outside of the bell. Once there, he clipped his suit to a D-ring to keep him from falling off if he lost consciousness. He then verified that his sea scooter was ready and his oxygen was securely fastened to his thigh. Riley walked over and put his fins on so he was ready to move when the time came.

"Okay Skipper, I'll give you a smooth ride, you just make sure to hang on," Stu said with a smile. Lee returned his smile and gave him a thumbs up.

ooolo)

A couple of minutes later, the armed guards escorted a pink clad, shackled and hooded man to the bell. Once at the hatch they lifted him up and unceremoniously placed him in the bell then climbed in, put him in a seat, and tethered him to it. Lee watched with some amusement knowing Logan would be doing a slow burn over the dehumanizing treatment he had received. He was fairly certain this was not the way he envisioned his release. He was all too used to extreme deference in his personal dealings and this had to be galling him to no end.

Lee also hoped that he would not take his embarrassment and anger out on his men or the admiral and Chip before he could act. The man had no compunction about erasing an irritant or minion that didn't perform as expected. He knew, given the treatment Logan had received, he had to get on-board as quickly as possible and put things in motion before Logan could get around to exacting his retribution for the indignities he had suffered.

Riley watched in mild amusement as his passenger was secured. The guard then turned around and handed him the keys and a weapon. "Here, once you get there make them come up and get him. Keep the gun trained on them at all times, and only after they have him in the sub and are out of the bell do you drop the keys and slam the hatch shut," the guard instructed. "We don't need to lose you too."

Riley nodded, placed the holster around his waist and shoved the keys in his pocket. "You got it." When the guard exited Riley closed the hatch, put on the headset and let all who were listening know they were ready to be placed in the water.

The response was immediate as the crane quickly lifted the bell out of the hold and swung it carefully over the side and lowered it into the water. Riley conducted another review of his gauges and dials then signaled they were ready to descend.

(olooo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The bell sank silently beneath the surface and began its descent into the depths. Lee schooled his thoughts and emotions as he tried his best to relax and reduce his body's demand for oxygen. As the bell slowly dropped down both the temperature and light dwindled as they entered the abyss.

Lee steadied his respiration and looked slowly around. They had quickly passed 600 feet and with it all light from the surface. As they neared 1000 feet, Lee noticed that his respiration had increased and he struggled to slow it down. The lower they went the greater the pressure on him from the endless water above. He'd been this deep before on dives, but he'd always had backup and Seaview was there to rescue him if he ran into trouble. Now he was truly, inexorably on his own with no chance of rescue.

Passing 1500 feet, he spared a quick glance at his dive watch secured to his glove and noticed much to his dismay, it had succumbed to the pressure and stopped as he spied the tiny bubbles racing across the watch face. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard trying to drive off the feeling of being stuck in this hostile environment all alone. There was a growing sensation of claustrophobia and the attendant panic that went with it as he began to feel as though he'd been buried alive.

When they passed 2000 feet, he noticed that he had developed tremors in his hands. He made a fist in hopes of banishing them but as soon as he unballed his hands the shaking quickly returned. He also noticed that he was starting to develop a headache. There was a gnawing, scratching, throbbing pain behind his eyes and as they dropped deeper into the unrelenting blackness, the ache spread further back through his skull.

At 2500 feet he was acutely aware of how cold it was. It felt as though all heat had leached from his body and his heart was now circulating the frigid, black seawater that held him tightly in its crushing grip. Tremors ripped through his body as increased CO2 and extreme pressure worked in tandem to break his resolve. The words _alone, forsaken, adrift_ echoed over and over again in his mind as all he could see was the abyss, and all he could feel was the weight of the world upon him. The small dive light attached to the bell did little to dispel the darkness and give him hope.

As the threat of panic fought to take hold and drive him forcefully back to the world of light and warmth, Lee took control and began repeating his calming mantra and mentally pictured the reasons for this plunge into the inky depths. He knew should panic win, he would be dead before his body rocketed to the surface if he gave in to the desire to pull the tabs on his buoyancy compensator. He had to maintain his control, his resolve, his staunch and unwavering belief in himself, and rescue his vessel, his crew, and his family.

He curled tightly into a ball as the tremors continued to wrack his entire body. His breathing had become rapid and shallow, and he was feeling short of breath. He was becoming tired and lethargic, and closed his eyes against the impenetrable darkness. As he once again schooled his breathing, he pushed back the pain and panic and reminded himself why he was here and who he was coming to get. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he registered the fact that he was experiencing several of the symptoms of hypercapnia as the levels of CO2 increased in his body.

Lost in his calming recitations, he was suddenly jolted alert as the bell set down on Seaview. He opened his eyes and felt a wash of relief having reached his boat, but that didn't last long as he fought to remember what he needed to do now. He stared stupidly at the buttons and switches before him for a moment before everything clicked into place. He had joked with Al and his team about the size of the switches and buttons they had used on their system, they were inordinately large given the limited actions he needed to perform. Al quickly pointed out that in all likelihood his manual dexterity would be impacted by the effects of the depth and the breathing medium so they had to be large so he could easily manipulate things to detach and get to his boat.

Having it finally register his time was short, Lee reached out and activated the switch that changed his breathing mixture from the bell tanks to the one on his back. He then lowered his hand and pulled the small sea scooter up next to him and activated the lights and electric motor. He finally hit the large button that released his tether to the bell and for one terrifying moment he began falling deeper into the abyss. Pulling it together he got his second hand on the scooter, depressed the accelerator, and the motor engaged halting his descent eliciting a deep sigh of relief.

Lee made his way to the edge of the boat then directed his scooter downward and under the great gray lady. He headed aft and quickly located the entrance to the moon pool. He reached out and after three attempts correctly entered the combination that slid back the outer door giving him access to his boat. He carefully lined up on the moon shaped orb of light above him then released his scooter and pulled the emergency inflation tabs on his BC.

The reaction was immediate as the larger than normal CO2 cartridges released their charge into the flotation device's air bladders and virtually rocketed him upwards and past the rim of the pool. As he cleared the outside edge of the hull, the mesh bag on his back snagged on the metal and was ripped off. Luckily there was sufficient momentum to carry him up and into the moon pool well where he was able to bend at the waist landing hard, chest first onto the deck around the pool. Although stunned by the sudden impact, he managed to pull himself aboard and lay basking in the light and warmth of his gray lady. He chuckled mentally to himself, wondering if this was what it was like to be born.

ooolo)

The atmosphere inside the bell was tense as Riley initiated his descent. The shackled and hooded prisoner sat motionless and silent as they began their ride down to Seaview. Riley made no attempt to converse with the man as he carefully monitored and adjusted the controls. The only words spoken were to the ship above and the boat below providing depth and status readings as they made their journey.

Riley was thankful his passenger was unable to see his face, since he truly doubted he could have hidden the concern he had for his other passenger clinging to the outside. He occasionally peered out of the small observation ports hoping to get a glimpse of his captain but all he could see was the never ending darkness.

After nearly 45 minutes, they were within 100 feet of Seaview. He called up to the Bunker Hill and had them slow the feed of cable. "Seaview, this is the bell. We are preparing to begin docking operations," Riley informed the boat.

"This is Seaview," Weems answered. "Copy that bell, we will be standing by." He clicked the mic and called his greeting party to the con so they could be staged ready to take on Logan and repel any potential attempts to retake the boat. Moments later, the bell set down hard on Seaview's hull over the escape hatch, aft of the conning tower.

Riley set the bell down hard to alert his outside passenger they had arrived if perchance he had passed out or had become distracted or confused. He took great pains to draw out the process of securing the bell, pumping the water out of the skirt, and then cracking the hatch. He moved slowly to the tool chest secured against the bulkhead and pulled out a large hammer which he would use to pound on Seaview's hatch alerting them that the connection was made.

No longer able to stall, Riley kneeled on the deck and hit Seaview's hatch twice with the hammer letting them know it was safe to open their hatch. As he heard the hatch wheel turn, Stu stepped back and drew his gun training it on the hatch below him. The hatch pushed open and he was met by one of Logan's men.

"I've got your man," Riley said tersely. "You come in and take him down. Once you've got him aboard and you are out of the bell, I will give you the keys."

Hillman narrowed his eyes as he regarded Riley, then nodded. He climbed the rest of the way up into the bell and was somewhat shocked and amused at what he found. He was unprepared to find Logan trussed up like a turkey in a shockingly pink jumpsuit, and was unable to hide the smile that momentarily flashed across his face.

"Roberts, Bridger, come over here and give me a hand. I have to lower Mr. Logan down to you, he's not able to make the climb himself," Hillman called down the hatch. After a moment the two men stood at the base of the ladder.

Hillman pulled the hood off of Logan's head and he squinted and blinked at the sudden influx of light. Logan glared at Riley and the gun that was firmly leveled at them. Hillman unfastened the gag and Logan coughed and spit. "Get me out of here!" he snapped.

Hillman unhooked the seatbelt and helped Logan stand, then move to the edge of the hatch. Roberts and Bridger were standing there ready to accept their boss as Hillman slid his hands under Logan's arms then slowly lowered him to the men below. Once on the deck he turned to Riley. "Now, give me the keys," he ordered.

"Like I said once you're out of the bell and on the deck below," Riley answered not the least bit intimidated by the larger man. "Now you get out of this ship." He waved the gun menacingly at the man. He glared at Riley then climbed down the ladder at which point Riley threw down the keys and slammed the hatch shut and dogged it.

Not wanting to risk the operator taking off before they could dog their hatch, Hillman bolted back up the ladder and secured Seaview's hatch. Once he climbed down he found Weems working diligently at unlocking and uncuffing his boss.

When he was free he rounded on them all viciously and sneered at his men. "Where the hell are Nelson and Crane?" he spat.

"We just have Nelson and his acting captain Morton," Weems began, and then shrank back as Logan's anger threatened to explode.

"Where the hell is Crane?" he demanded.

"He's dead. Apparently he was killed coming back from some Navy Reserve training in a car accident. He was overdue before we left so Commander Morton, the XO, took over as captain for the mission," Weems replied hesitantly.

"And I suppose you verified that?"

"We got it from some admiral named Hardy and it was confirmed by Starke," Weems answered lamely.

"So you just took their word for it? Idiots!" Logan screamed and backhanded Weems across the face.

"Look we were stuck on this stupid sub and had no way to verify anything. If Nelson's and Morton's reactions were any indication they believed it. It seemed as if they almost expected something had happened to him," Weems responded as he rubbed his face. "You could have easily had your people verify it and let you know."

"They kept me bound, blind, and gagged for most of my transfer. They were taking no chances. Take me to Nelson," he ordered.

(olooo

As warmth began to seep back into his body, it dawned on Lee he needed to get this breathing gear off now or he would suffocate. He pushed slowly up onto his hands and knees then raised upright and brought his hands to either side of his helmet, grabbed the clasps, pulled them forward breaking the seal and releasing the helmet from his suit. The fluid quickly drained out and Lee shoved the helmet up and off his head, and dropped it to the deck.

After a couple seconds and a tentative effort to breathe, his body reacted to the foreign fluid in his lungs by generating a powerful coughing spasm as it worked to eject the unwanted liquid. The coughing was so hard Lee found himself back down on hands and knees unable to move. As the spasms quieted, he took his first deep breath of good old reconditioned air and was once again struck with a coughing fit as his body fought to expel the fluid and expand his lungs.

When the second wave of coughing subsided Lee remembered the oxygen cylinder strapped to his leg and quickly released the strap, raised the cylinder to his lips, clamped down on the mouthpiece and drew in a deep breath of pure oxygen. The result was almost instantaneous as the O2 entered his blood stream and helped begin the purge of excess CO2 from his system. With more oxygen came more mental clarity and acuity, and his mission objectives sharpened in his mind.

Breathing deeply, he felt relatively sure that his entrance to the boat had gone undetected. He heard no angry voices or hurried steps making their way down to the moon pool. Between Riley's banging and stalling for time, plus his instructions embedded in the autodestruct sequence to disable the moon pool access hatch alarm, he slipped in under their noses. A weak smile formed around the mouthpiece as he mentally patted himself on the back as he rested.

He next reached into the thigh pocket of his dive suit and pulled out the inhaler Marquez had given him, and he took a deep hit. He felt as though he'd just eaten a huge gob of wasabi horseradish as a rapid and startling flush surged throughout his body. He coughed a couple more times then returned pulling off breaths from his O2 cylinder. Al had said he needed to breathe pure oxygen for at least 15 minutes if possible, before embarking on his mission. Since his watch had met its demise on the trip down he had no way to measure time. Feeling significantly refreshed, he reasoned he had met that requirement and it was now time to divest himself of his suit and prepare to take out the hijackers.

Lee rose to his feet and began peeling off his tank and dive suit. As he lowered his tank to the deck he was dismayed to discover he had somehow lost the bag carrying his weapon and sedatives. He cursed quietly to himself for a brief moment, then set his mind to adjusting to the new set of mission conditions and finding another way to take the bad guys out.

He needed now to get a lay of the land and determine how Logan's men were controlling the boat. Since they had been at station keeping once they moved the boat to their current depth, he hoped that they had rounded up the crew and weren't using them as hands preferring not to risk a takeover attempt. He hoped they were being kept in relatively large groups where a few missing men wouldn't be easily detected.

He moved to the hatch and carefully spun the wheel retracting the latch then cautiously cracked the door open and hazarded a quick look. His luck was holding as there was no one in the passageway. He shoved the hatch open, stepped out into the corridor then redogged it. He made his way quickly to the closest storage room and entered. He knew Logan realized they had overthrown him the first time by forcing gas through the ventilation system, but he hoped that he hadn't figured out that they had used the conduits as a means to coordinate their attack and transit the boat without being seen.

He shoved a couple of crates under the vent grate, climbed up and entered the shaft. As he pulled shut the grate he suddenly found himself light headed and had to fight off a terrific urge to cough. The effects of the breathing medium and CO2 in his body was still significant and Marquez had warned that he would have problems breathing normally until his system was back to normal. Lee pulled out the inhaler and took another hit, the reaction was the same as his first hit and he breathed a sigh of relief. The urge to cough was going to be problematic as he worked his way through the vent shafts. The last thing he needed was to experience a coughing fit where someone could hear him. He allowed himself one last coughing jag while secreted in the supply room then once recovered, he began his trek through the boat.

ooolo)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Logan stormed into the nose and glared at Nelson and Morton. Both men regarded Logan and made no attempt whatsoever to hide their reaction to him clad in the hideous jumpsuit. Snorts of derisive laughter issued forth. The men behind him also fought hard to tamp down their own amusement knowing that if they were caught so much as smirking he would most likely kill them.

Logan stepped forward and backhanded Nelson, snapping his head viciously to the side. He provided the same shot to Morton. "It's not so funny now, is it Admiral?" Logan spat.

Harri scrunched his face driving off the pain then glared back at Logan. "Yes, it is still funny. I find it hilarious that you think you're getting away with anything. You're a petty, minor, villain with delusions of grandeur that will all too quickly explode in your face."

"Big words from someone who has lost his submarine to me twice," Logan retorted. "Your time is coming Nelson. My friends in the PR are virtually drooling over the opportunity to get their hands on you. Crane's the lucky one, he's already dead."

Both Harri and Chip stared at him, their expressions set in stone providing no reaction to his rant. The lack of reaction sent Logan into a rage and he backhanded them again. Logan spun around and fixed Weems in his sights. "Where is my clothing?"

"It's in my cabin, you want me to escort you down there?" Weems replied.

"No, take my bags to _**my**_ cabin," he answered. "It's the one erroneously marked Admiral Nelson." He turned back to Nelson and scowled.

Harri graced him with a dismissive eye roll for all his pointless posturing eliciting another backhand across the face. "I'll wipe that smug look off your faces before we arrive at my base. You will be begging me to let the PR have you by then."

He then turned and stormed up the staircase to Nelson's quarters. Weems and the other men blew out a sigh of relief once he was gone. There was too much bottled up rage and if they weren't careful it could just as easily find vent on them. "Bridger, go get the bags out of our cabin and take them to him," Weems ordered. Bridger nodded and exited out the aft hatch.

"I'm sure as hell glad I'm not you Nelson," Weems remarked.

"Give it time Weems, you'll most likely be next on his list. He was mad four years ago, and apparently prison time has only made it worse. Ever wonder what happened to his second in comand the first time he grabbed my boat? He made the wrong move and he shot him down without the least bit of hesitation, just to save a painting," Nelson replied. Chip nodded confirming the statement. "I seriously doubt you'll make it to his base alive, since your real usefulness is now gone."

Weems paled slightly then glared at Nelson. Not wanting to know he'd struck a nerve, he just turned and stalked off leaving Chip and Harri alone in the nose.

"That's got him thinking, sir," Chip whispered.

"I don't think any of these men have ever really been around him, so if given the chance we need to plant those seeds of doubt when we get one alone with us. I wasn't kidding when I said he's become more deranged since being in prison. I just hope he doesn't turn his anger on the crew before the boat destructs."

Chip nodded in agreement. "Got you, sir. If he comes across too unbalanced and deranged in front of his men, we may have something to work with and may just gain our freedom." Harri nodded then resumed his stoic countenance as Hillman and Weems moved through the con.

(olooo

Logan threw open the door to Nelson's cabin and stomped in. His escape from prison hadn't been anything like he'd imagined. They had taken away all his powers and any opportunity to gloat and make them feel inadequate and sorry for having stood in his way the first time. He walked behind Nelson's desk and then placing his hands and arms on one side he swept them across the desktop sending everything crashing to the floor.

He then stood there breathing hard as the fury within him boiled over. He knocked all the pictures off the wall, eliminating anything that personalized the cabin. As he fought to bring his emotions under control there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Logan ordered. Bridger opened the door and stepped in carrying three bags with him. "What the hell do you want?!" Logan demanded.

"Here's your luggage," Bridger replied warily as he took in the destruction around the room.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just put them down on the desk," Logan snapped.

Bridger walked across the cabin and set them carefully down on the desk, making damn sure not to make eye contact with the obviously unstable man standing near the bed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, get someone down here to clean this up. Now get out!" Logan spat out.

Bridger nodded and quickly turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Whoa," he said softly once out in the corridor. He made his way down the passageway to the con to pass on Logan's demands to Weems.

With Bridger now gone, Logan tore the hideous pink jumpsuit off his body. He immediately went to the head and turned on the shower. He needed desperately to wash off the taint and humiliation he had been subjected to in his transit. All the while, he ranted and raved at the top of his lungs as he lathered up.

As the water washed away the horror of the last couple of days, his temper cooled and a more reserved and rational mien took control. He mentally began plotting how he would take his revenge against Nelson and all those who had subjected him to those 4 years of hell.

Once clean and dressed, Logan flipped on Nelson's computer and quickly executed a search for a picture of his true love. As the image of the Mona Lisa resolved on the screen, he reached forward and lightly stroked the monitor. The mere sight of her was a healing balm and she would very soon be his, and his alone. She sang to his soul like no other demanding he reclaim her forever. He sat down in the desk chair and gazed upon her, slowly pulling himself back together before continuing on with his plans.

ooolo)

Lee crept quietly through the lower reaches of the sub and had found that the crew had primarily been sequestered in the crew quarters and two other large storage bays. They weren't being employed to operate the boat at this time, but that could change once Logan was ready to move out. He needed to locate Harri and Chip before he was really ready to begin his takeover.

He headed to the vents on the next deck and worked his way down to the control room. As he peeked through the small grate, he spotted both men secured to chairs across the room in the nose. Both had bruises on their faces and split lips. Lee's blood boiled as he gazed on his best friend and chosen father. Knowing where they were now allowed him to start making plans for their release.

As he started to back out of the vent shaft, he was nearly overcome by a coughing spasm that would have given away everything. Moving as quietly as he could he grabbed the inhaler and administered another dose of the medication. He stilled his movements and fought down his lung's desire to expel the residual liquid still floating around. Tears flooded his eyes as he drove the urge to cough back down. He froze as he heard the two men down in the control room speak.

"What?" Hillman said.

"What do you mean what?" Rogers replied.

"Didn't you just say psst?"

"No," Rogers answered. They looked at each other closely then turned their gaze to the area around them trying to find the source of the noise.

"Must just be the ventilation system," Hillman finally said as he focused closely on the small grate above his head. Lee willed his body to absolute stillness praying that they wouldn't investigate further. After a moment they both shrugged and moved across the con to chat with the man at the helm.

Lee released a very silent sigh of relief and cautiously backed his way out of the narrow shaft. Once clear of the control room he moved back to a junction and climbed to the second deck. He needed to get to his cabin and claim his weapon and keys to the various rooms on board so he could get more weapons and gain access to critical areas of the boat.

He quickly made it to his quarters and peered carefully into the room to see if anyone was inside. He was pleased to see that no one seemed to have taken up residence in his absence. He pushed open the grate and lowered himself slowly into the room. As soon as he hit the floor, his body rebelled and a wicked coughing fit nearly dropped him to the floor. He staggered over to the head, grabbed a towel and tried his best to muffle the sound. The fit went on for what seemed an eternity until finally fading away. He stood frozen listening intently for the sound of anyone coming to investigate. As the minutes passed and no one entered he relaxed a bit and then took another hit off the inhaler.

Not wanting to be walked in on unexpectedly, he quickly walked to the door and locked it. He then moved to his safe, entered the combination, opened the door and removed his gun and clips of ammunition. Given the amount of activity he was engaging in; the thermal suit he had on was now becoming uncomfortably hot. He moved to his closet and pulled out his black jeans and long-sleeved Henley, and quickly changed. As he finished changing he suddenly found himself short of breath and lightheaded and sat down at his desk to give his body a chance to recoup. As he sat there trying to regain his breath, his attention was immediately drawn to the door when someone tried to enter.

"Hey the door's locked," a voice said. "Did you lock it?"

"Not me, maybe Weems did. Do we have the key to it?" the second voice answered.

"Don't know, probably not. I'm sure Nelson has a set of keys somewhere in his stateroom."

"I'm not about to go knocking on that door. Logan's got that cabin now and after the grand entrance he made I'm going nowhere near him. Weems told Hillman that Logan shot the last one of his guys that upset him," voice one said.

"No shit?"

"That's what Nelson told him, and I'm inclined to believe it. His bubble ain't quite on plumb anyway, and I can see it happening."

"Come on let's just keep moving, I'm sure one of the other guys flipped the lock so he wouldn't have to keep checking the room."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Lee released a deep sigh of relief as he heard the two men move off down the corridor. He sprung into immediate action making sure everything was returned to its proper place and appeared undisturbed. He then returned to the grate and climbed back into the shaft. It was time to start setting things in motion to end this takeover.

(olooo

Having cleaned up and cooled down, Logan exited the cabin and headed down to the control room. As his steps sounded on the stairs all heads turned to regard him. He scowled at Nelson and Morton then walked over to Weems.

"Have we been contacted by our partners yet?" he inquired, calmly.

"No sir. The only contact we've had has been with the Navy. According to your instructions, you were going to be taking care of that," Weems replied cautiously, not wanting to set the man off.

He glowered a moment. "Whoever you have operating the radio, get them down here now," he ordered.

Weems nodded and picked up the mic. "Bridger report to the control room immediately."

Five minutes later Bridger entered through the aft hatch. "You need something Weems?"

"Yes, Mr. Logan needs to make a call," Weems informed him. Bridger nodded and took a seat at the radio.

"Who do you need to contact?" he asked Logan.

"PR submarine Thrasher," Logan replied. "And make it snappy."

Bridger nodded then activated the radio and tuned to the appropriate frequency. Minutes later a voice answered in heavily accented English. "This is Thrasher."

"Thrasher, this is Seaview. Standby for Mr. Logan," Bridger replied, then handed the mic to Logan.

"Thrasher, this is Logan. Is Captain Dresden available?"

"Dresden here, Logan. We've been waiting too long for your contact. What is your status?" snapped the captain on the other end.

"I was unavoidably detained and unable to signal you. I am now aboard Seaview and ready to depart. Have you placed the bomb on location?" Logan responded.

"Negative. You took too long to contact us; we could not get in before the US forces took up position around your location. Any attempt now to enter the area would be immediately detected and would uncover our participation in this scheme of yours. You're advised to exit the area as best you can, then lay low until we notify you it is safe to approach our docking facility," Dresden informed him.

"That was not our deal," Logan fumed. "You were to place the bomb then provide immediate escort back to your facility along with men to operate the boat. Where the hell are we supposed to go now?"

"As you people are so fond of saying, it sounds like a personal problem to me," Dresden shot back. "Do you have Nelson and Crane?"

"Just Nelson. Apparently the good captain was killed in an auto accident on his way back from a Navy mission. I do have his XO who is acting in his stead."

"You promised us both, Logan. I have no interest in the exec, it was Crane who had the intelligence information we paid for. I will have to contact my superiors to see if a change in terms is in order," Dresden replied.

Logan's face began to cloud as yet another setback was dropped in his lap. "I can't be held responsible for his death; it was entirely beyond my control. Nelson has just as much vital information. This should change nothing," he raged.

"As I said I will contact my superiors. Inform us when you have reached a safe location. Dresden, out."

Logan slammed the mic down on the top of the radio set shattering the casing around it. Bridger shrank back as did Weems as their boss glared at them both. "You should have been in contact with them the minute you took control of this boat," Logan yelled at Weems.

"My instructions were to maintain silence until you arrived," he responded defensively. "It was made abundantly clear to me that any deviation from the plan would not be tolerated, so I didn't."

Logan looked ready to blow a gasket. He balled and unballed his hands as he closed in on Weems. The other men in the control looked on anxiously to see what he would do. After a moment he seemed to wind himself down to a new deportment. "Get the men to their stations," he snapped. "We need to get out of here now."

"Yes sir," Weems barely squeaked out and hurried to the chart table to alert his men.

Logan stalked back to the nose, breathing heavily as he tried to get control of himself. He stopped in front of Nelson, folded his arms and stared at him.

"Sounds like things are unraveling fast, Logan. Your friends are deserting you like rats from a sinking ship, and you now have nowhere to go," Nelson said, unable to contain his smile.

"Tread lightly Nelson, you are becoming less valuable by the minute. I may be inclined to see just how fast your body will surface when released from these depths via a torpedo tube."

"You'll never get this boat to port, Logan. There are too many ships and subs looking for her now and given what's at stake they will not hesitate to blow her out of the water. Give it up now and you just might live to see tomorrow." Logan snarled at Nelson and backhanded him yet again. "Is that all you're capable of, a temper tantrum? You really have lost your edge sitting on your ass the last four years," Nelson taunted.

Logan turned to Weems, snatched the gun from his holster and placed the barrel firmly against Nelson's forehead. "Push me much further Nelson and I'll have your crew up here sponging your brains off the wall before I shoot them out of the torpedo tubes one at a time."

Nelson's expression remained unchanged, not reacting in the least to Logan's threat. Logan then removed the gun and laughed at him. "I'll be in my cabin," he informed Weems then turned and trotted up the staircase. Weems stood there stunned and more than a little concerned that Logan had taken his gun.

"I'd watch it very closely now Weems, he's on the edge and you screwed up big time, even if you didn't," Chip said quietly. Weems paled then turned and stalked off.

ooolo)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lee worked his way down the vent shaft until he came to the opening in the crew's quarters. By the looks of it about a third of the men had been placed in the room. He watched closely for a few minutes making sure none of Logan's men were around. He quickly spied Kowalski sitting near the grate.

"Psst…psst," Lee said. Kowalski turned his head trying to find the source. "Ski, up here in the vent shaft."

Ski rose slowly from his seat and turned nonchalantly towards the grate to check out the oddly familiar voice. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention in case they reacted and the noise brought in the guard stationed outside the door. He peered into the grate and was greeted by the smiling face of his skipper.

"Skipper?!" he whispered, looking very much like he'd seen a ghost. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Ski, it's me," Lee assured him.

"How'd you get here? You know you're supposed to be dead, right?" Ski hissed back.

"Long story. Ski get the men over here as quietly as you can. It's time we take our boat back."

Ski smiled and nodded in full agreement. He turned back around and walked over to Patterson and a couple of the other men and spoke quietly to them. "Guys, keep it quiet, but the skipper's on-board and in the vent shaft. Go alert the rest of the guys, but make sure they keep quiet and don't alert the dingus outside the door."

Their heads shot up immediately, their faces turning to the vent shaft looking for confirmation of what Ski had just told them. Lee waved slightly letting them know he was there. Broad smiles marked their expressions as they quickly stood and began to move amongst the men letting them know what was going on. The same reaction happened time and again as each little group got the news.

Once everyone had been alerted and the potential of an unexpected outburst eliminated, Lee pushed open the grate and slid out. The crewmen all beamed in delighted surprise. Lee shook a couple of hands and then waved them near. He grabbed a seat at the table and began to speak softly.

"Marty, keep an ear to the door and let us know if someone is coming," Lee ordered. Marty nodded and positioned himself at the door ready to alert them if he heard anything out of the usual.

"How'd you get aboard, sir?" Patterson asked quietly. Every face looked at him expectantly for an answer.

"Later, I promise," Lee responded. "Right now we need to get busy taking back our boat. I need to know how closely they monitor you in here. Do they count heads every time they come in? How often do they come in? Which of you do they usually deal with when they come in?"

"When they first took over, they were coming in about every hour, just to make sure we weren't up to anything. After that they only come in when it's time for the head call, and when the meals are brought in. That won't be for another three or four hours. They usually talk to me or Patterson, if there's anything they want to know. They haven't done a count since after they first shoved us in here," Ski responded, as the senior rating present.

"That's good to hear," Lee replied with a slight smile. "That will make our takeover that much easier. I need five men to come with me; Ski you and Pat can't come. If they return, you'll be the first ones they'll look for. With this many men in the room, they aren't going to miss a few. So any volunteers?" Every hand shot up into the air. Lee smiled again expecting nothing less from his crew.

He quickly selected the five he would take with him. "All right, here's the plan. From here Gene and Art work your way down to storerooms 1A and 1D, that's where the rest of the crew is being kept. You need to get their attention like I did you, ask the same questions and then select ten men from each group to go with you. Don't select any officers or chiefs; they will be the first ones missed because of their uniforms. From there, work your way down to the missile room. When I checked, the space was empty. If they've gone back in, meet in the maintenance access tube. That will be our muster point." Both men nodded their understanding of their orders.

"Gerry, get down to the engine room, and if no one is there disable the engines and make the reason really tough to find. You've got to act fast because with Logan aboard, they'll be wanting to move in short order. If the engines are a no go, try the reactor. Phil, Tom, you come with me, we're heading down to the armory. Anybody have any questions?" Lee asked.

"What do you want us to do Skipper?" Ski asked.

"You guys have to make sure they don't catch on that anything is going on. They figure out they're a few men short in here and it could get ugly. If that happens, do what you need to do to overpower them, then head to the missile room," Lee responded. They all nodded their understanding.

As Lee pushed to his feet, he was suddenly hit with a nasty coughing fit that had him doubled over and fighting hard to catch his breath. Ski was at his side instantly with a supporting hand on his arm and a very concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Skipper? That doesn't sound good."

Lee nodded as he struggled to catch his breath, tears of pain streaming down his face. As he stood upright, he wiped the moisture from his cheeks then pulled out the inhaler and took another deep draw. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ski. A hold over from my dive down here."

"Dive?!" Ski inquired incredulously.

Lee nodded then looked hurriedly at the door fearing his coughing episode had drawn the guard. Marty looked at him and gave him a negative head shake and the okay sign. The guard, if there even was one now, was unworried about anyone hacking up a lung in their makeshift cell.

Now in possession of his breath, Lee shot a glance around the room. "Okay, everybody be ready to move when the time comes. You five, come with me and move as quietly as you can. We don't need to tip our hand."

Lee headed to the grate and Ski gave him a boost up. "Good luck, sir." Each man followed in turn and then the grate was quietly pressed shut. Ski looked around the room and smiled. "All right you guys, as you were."

(olooo

Lee and team carefully made their way through the ventilation shaft with men peeling off to different parts of the boat as they hit the various junctions. He'd given them 30 minutes in which to carry out their tasks and to meet up in the missile room.

Gene and Art made contact with the men in the two storerooms and selected ten from each room to assist with the takeover. They started sending the men in groups of three through the shaft to the missile room so they didn't run the risk of making a sound during their transit. Gene took lead and when he arrived he thoroughly scouted out the missile room and found it empty. He waved his group in and then directed two men over to the hatch to listen for anyone coming. Within 20 minutes they were all assembled and awaiting their captain.

Gerry lucked out and watched Logan's man leave the engine room just as he got to the grate. He waited about 5 minutes before he crawled out of the duct and into the room, then went to work sabotaging the engine controls so they would be going nowhere fast. Just as he completed his work and eased out of the room he heard the approach of footsteps down the corridor. Not certain he could make it back into the duct, he bolted down the passageway and ducked into one of the smaller supply closets.

He peered cautiously into the corridor through the small gap between the door and the sill. He cursed to himself when the man appeared then walked into the engine room and stayed. He probably wouldn't be able to make it into the ventilation shaft, but at least he'd completed his mission. He just hoped everyone else was doing better than him.

Lee and his two men arrived at the shaft outside the armory. There was no guard, so Lee carefully pushed open the grate and lowered himself to the floor, then signaled his men to wait. He stepped across the hall, tried the door and mentally cursed when he found it locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys he'd collected in his cabin. He quickly located the correct key and then waved his men over.

Once inside they immediately began collecting guns and ammunition, along with a few smoke grenades to help confuse and scatter Logan's men. When each had a duffle filled, Lee cracked open the door and scanned the corridor. Again finding no one, he sent the first man across with his load and started him on his way to the missile room.

After Phil disappeared from view, he sent Tom. When Tom was out of sight, Lee secured the armory and then quickly deposited his cache of weapons into the duct and crawled in after it. Pulling the grate closed he was once again slammed with a nearly uncontrollable urge to cough. His lungs felt as if they were about to explode within his chest as he bit back the natural reflex to cough. As best he could, he scooted out of sight in the shaft, pulled out the inhaler, placed it in his mouth and depressed the switch. This time there was no healing mist, he'd used it all up.

Lee rolled on his back and tried to still his body. As he tamped down the urge to cough he heard the sound of someone in the corridor. If he coughed now, they were all screwed. He carefully jammed his legs wide against the shaft sides to keep from kicking the walls as his body contorted and strained to expel the unwanted liquid in his lungs. Tears streamed from his eyes and he bit down hard on the canvas duffle he had with him to muffle any sound that might try to escape.

Hard as he tried, a quick gasp escaped. He employed every ounce of his self-control and froze when he heard the footsteps stop, then scuff the floor as the owner turned around and moved back up the passageway. After a few steps the owner stopped, apparently listening for a repeat of the sound he had heard.

It was no more than a minute, but it felt as though Lee hadn't taken a breath in over a year. His lungs were burning and he was fighting both the urge to cough, and the physical imperative to breathe. He was on the very edge of losing control when he finally heard the steps continue down the passageway followed by glorious silence. Unable to maintain any longer he took a quick tentative breath. That action was too much and his body seized on the opening. He instantly curled up into a ball as his lungs wrung themselves out. When his body finally calmed he remained absolutely still listening for any indication that he had given himself away. Apparently his luck was holding as the silence continued.

He found himself still severely short of breath but he needed to move and join up with his team. After a moment he rolled onto his belly and began pushing his bag down the shaft towards the missile room and hopefully the rest of his team. Hard as he tried he just couldn't seem to really catch his breath.

ooolo)

It had been nearly an hour since Logan had stormed out of the control room. The only sounds occupying the space were the beeps and whirs emitted by the various equipment that monitored Seaview's location and the things around her. That calm was suddenly shattered when Logan stormed quickly down the staircase and entered the nose.

"Weems!" he bellowed. "Where the hell are you?"

Weems moved quickly from the radio shack where he was talking with the operator up to the nose to answer Logan's hail. "I'm here. What is it you need?" he asked cautiously.

"It's time for us to get going. Get everyone to their stations and get this tub moving to a safe location," he ordered.

Weems cringed at that thought since listening to the discussion between Dresden and Logan. They'd lost their safe port, and if Nelson was correct, as soon as they moved the Navy vessels all around them would begin their search and destroy mission. He was no naval officer and neither was Logan so given they were now facing a thoroughly trained and proficient Navy with only a handful of men, they were pretty well screwed. A number of the men with him were Navy trained but none had actually captained a sub and they were needed to run the boat.

Their only hope would be to pull men from Nelson's crew to run the boat under threat of death if they failed. Somehow he knew that even using Nelson as a hostage, they would most likely refuse or they would intentionally give away their position to the vessels around them. They had to know that there was no way they were ever going home.

"Quit stalling! Get the men to their stations." he snapped.

Weems picked up the mic. "All personnel report to your stations, we will be getting under way shortly."

Nine men were nowhere near enough personnel to operate this boat. The PR was supposed to have provided additional crew members once they deposited their nuclear device. Now that their assistance was no longer an option they would have to rely on Nelson's crew to provide the men needed to make that happen. It wasn't an ideal situation, but that was the only way they were going to be able to get out of here.

As the men filtered in, Logan pulled Weems aside. "Who has the most experience with submarines?"

"Probably Hillman, the man at the sonar station," Weems replied.

"Hillman, get over here," Logan ordered.

Hillman rose from the sonar station and walked forward. As he looked at Weems and then Logan, he knew they were definitely in trouble. "What do you need?"

"Weems said you've got the most experience on subs, is that true?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I spent 10 years in the Navy, four of 'em on subs," he replied.

"Excellent, then you're now captain of the Seaview," Logan declared.

"What?! No way! I don't have any experience captaining a boat. I do sonar, that's it. I don't have the skills to drive this boat through the water safely. If you need that get Morton or Nelson to do it," Hillman protested.

"Morton and Nelson are not an option. You need to get us to this location," Logan answered as he pointed to a spot on the navigation chart off the coast of North Korea.

Hillman looked at Weems and then back at Logan. "Look, I'm telling you I can't do that. I don't have the knowledge and skills, plus to drive the boat I need to have sonar and I'm the only sonar operator you got and I can't do both jobs. Plus, the area we're in is full of canyons and sea mounts and all it would take is one mistake on my part and we'd find ourselves crashing into either of those and on a one-way trip to the bottom. Find someone else."

Logan glared at the man, never had anyone refused to follow his orders. This was mutiny and he had to deal with it now before it spread. Logan pulled the gun out of jacket pocket and aimed it squarely at Hillman's chest. "You will do it or you will find yourself dead."

He held up his hands in a placating manner. "Yeah, yeah, all right I'll try but I need someone to run sonar. It's not like those windows do much good."

"Who was running sonar when you took over?" Logan asked Weems.

"There were three of them. Kowalski is probably the best," Weems replied. Hillman nodded his head as confirmation.

"Get him. Who else do you need?"

Hillman turned and scanned the control room noting where men had taken up stations. "Um…we need another one at the helm, one on the hydrophone, diving control, navigation, and probably extra men in the reactor room and engine room."

"Weems get them," Logan ordered.

"I don't know who all is qualified for that," Weems sputtered. "Have Hillman do it."

Logan narrowed his eyes and glared at the scientist. He tightened his grip on the gun sorely tempted to shoot the man for his incompetence but he needed what few hands he had to move this boat. If his situation wasn't so precarious, he would have ended him right there to send the necessary message to the rest of his men. He nearly smiled as he watched the bead of sweat trickle down the side of the other man's face. He quickly spun around and grabbed the clipboard holding the duty roster off of the chart table and slammed it hard against Weems' chest. "Figure it out," he snarled. "Now get out of my sight!"

Weems grabbed the clipboard and took the opportunity provided him to get out of the control room as quickly as possible. This was all coming down around their ears and he had little doubt that they were all going to die.

"Bring the engines on line and let's get moving," he directed to Hillman.

Hillman cringed and moved forward to the chart table and regarded the navigation chart spread out before him. He really had no idea what their true location was since no one was closely monitoring the boat's position. After a moment he decided his course. "Helm, course 280, ahead one third," he ordered tentatively.

The helmsman looked over at him, eyes wide with fear and apprehension. After a moment of delay, he parroted the command and made the adjustments to his dials then engaged the engines. "Uh…Hillman nothing's happening," Anderson reported.

"What?! What do you mean nothing's happening?" Logan yelled.

(olooo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tom emerged from the vent shaft into the missile room after having made his dash from the armory. He passed down his bag and then remained where he was waiting for the skipper to come along. As time passed, he stared worriedly at his shipmates down in the missile room.

"Where is he?" Phil asked. "Do you think he ran into problems?"

"Don't know. I'll double back and see if I can find him. He's been having real problems breathing so maybe he ran into trouble," Tom replied then turned and headed back the way he had just come.

Reaching the junction, he heard a soft scuff of something on the vent shaft floor. He crawled forward quickly and was relieved to spot the skipper pushing his bag down the shaft. "Skipper, you okay?" Tom whispered.

"Yes, just had to wait for one of Logan's men to clear the passageway before I could move," Lee replied as he struggled to catch his breath. He grimaced to himself, it was technically the truth.

"We were getting a bit worried, sir," Tom replied. He could easily see how difficult it was for Crane to catch his breath and that he was struggling to move the heavy bag of gear. "Here sir, let me take that for you."

Lee nodded and Tom grabbed the bag and started working his way back to the missile room. Arriving at the hatch he passed out the bag then climbed down and turned waiting for Crane to arrive so he could assist him out. Lee was right behind him and carefully climbed out as well.

After catching his breath, Lee looked over his band of men seeing a sea of smiling faces. "Are we all here?" he asked

"Gerry hasn't made it back yet," Gene answered.

"Well I don't think we can wait for him. If he'd been discovered, we would be well aware of it by now. I hope he just had to lay low because one of Logan's men returned before he could get back in the duct," Lee replied.

"So what's the plan Skipper?" Starns asked.

As Lee was about to answer, there was a call over the intercom ordering Logan's men to their stations. Lee smiled briefly, this had just simplified everything. If they were manning stations, then there wouldn't be anyone conducting roving patrols or watching their prisoners.

"Anyone know how Logan's got his men assigned?" Lee inquired.

"Based on what Ski told me when I came to, he's got seven men handling things there, and probably one in engineering and one with the reactor. They came aboard with nine and with Logan that makes ten. The one thing he said he did notice was that no one really seemed to be set up to captain the boat. I think they were waiting for reinforcements or something," Tom answered.

Lee smiled again, that was exactly what they needed. Logan's forces were now stretched so thin it would be easy to regain control. Their biggest hurdle would be keeping the admiral and Chip safe once Logan realized he no longer held the boat.

"Excellent. Okay here's what we need to do. Gene you take ten men down to engineering and take control, and then send half to take over the reactor. Hal you take five men and work your way forward to the aft hatch to the control room. I'll take six men and we'll come down the staircase into the nose. Tom, Randy, your task is to free the admiral and Mr. Morton. Phil, Art, you see to releasing the rest of the crew."

The men all nodded as they received their assignments. Lee smiled and then directed them to arm themselves and be ready to go in ten minutes. Since Logan's men were now taking positions in the con, they would be able to move more freely throughout the boat.

Lee picked up his machine gun, slapped in an ammo clip and slung the strap over his shoulder. The others quickly followed his lead and formed into the small groups the skipper had identified. Lee moved to the missile room hatch then turned around and regarded his assault team.

"All right, you have your assignments. Be damn careful and try not to get shot, Jamieson gets touchy about that, but remember we cannot fail in this effort," Lee said with a wink. He was met with a sea of faces each bearing a look of grim determination not to fail.

ooolo)

Logan spun around and stalked into the nose, his gun leveled at Nelson's chest. "What the hell have you done to the boat?!" he demanded.

Nelson looked at him quizzically. It was quite obvious that Logan was losing it fast as all his plans were beginning to unravel. "How the hell would I know," he responded evenly. "I've been here tied to this chair ever since your men took over. As best I can tell, you have had the rest of the crew sequestered and unable to attend to their stations, so any number of things could be wrong."

"Don't lie to me Nelson. What did you do?" Logan fumed back.

Nelson just shook his head and shrugged. He had no answer for what had gone wrong, but fervently hoped his men had somehow found a way to escape and disable the boat.

Logan stomped over to the mic on the wall and snatched it up. "Weems where the hell is the crew? Get them up here now!" There was no response. "Weems, report!" Again no response.

Logan glared at Nelson and Morton, both of whom sat there with a blank inscrutable expression on their faces. "Damn it to hell, where is that buffoon?" he spat as he slammed the mic back into the cradle. "Hillman you make sure everyone is ready to go when I get back."

Hillman warily nodded his head, keenly aware that Logan had become completely unstable as his plans had failed. "Yes sir, Mr. Logan," he replied quietly.

Logan expelled a disgusted and frustrated gust of air. "Call me if Weems returns before I do." He then turned and headed up the stairs.

Once gone, the men in the control room exchanged concerned looks as they realized their promised big payday had just evaporated. They all turned their attention speculatively towards Nelson and Morton as they realized they were their only way out alive.

Logan stormed down the passageway and entered Nelson's cabin, slamming the door shut in his wake. He paced furiously across the room and he tried desperately to calm himself and begin figuring a way out of this mess. He flipped on Nelson's computer and once again pulled up the image of his dear Mona Lisa. She calmed him like no one else could and he lost himself in her enigmatic gaze.

(olooo

Lee spun open the hatch, pushed it open slightly then snatched a quick look up and down the passageway. As expected there was not a man to be seen. He pushed the hatch open the rest of the way and signaled his men to follow him out. They moved quickly and quietly out of the hatch and down the passageway to their assigned destinations.

As his team entered the passageway in officer's country, Lee suddenly grew short of breath, dizzy and nearly collapsed. Ron lunged forward and grabbed him before he could fall. "Skipper, are you all right?" he whispered.

Lee fought hard to focus his eyes and maintain consciousness. He shook his head trying to clear it, but felt as though he was consumed in a dense and choking fog. "Leave me," Lee gasped. "Carry out your mission."

Ron looked back at the other men in the group, deep concern for their skipper etched on their faces. "Griggs, open the captain's cabin," he directed.

Griggs turned and tried the knob. "It's locked," he hissed back.

"Skipper you got the keys to your cabin?" Ron asked.

Lee nodded weakly and raised his hand to his pocket and fumbled out a ring of keys. Ron grabbed the keys and tossed them to Griggs. Griggs quickly looked over the ring, found the right key and opened the door. Ron and Michaels gently picked up the captain and carried him into the cabin and placed him on the bed.

As soon as he was down, Lee broke into a wicked coughing fit that had him curled in a tight ball on the bed. Bloody foam stained his lips as the constant coughing irritated and strained his lungs. Between jags, he croaked out. "Go… now. That's an order."

Ron nodded, acknowledging the order. "Stay here and rest Skipper, we'll take care of Logan and make sure the admiral and Mr. Morton stay safe." Lee gave him a quick nod then buried his head in the pillow as another wracking jag of tortured coughs rocked his body.

ooolo)

Weems scurried quickly down the passageway putting as much distance between him and Logan. He needed to find a place to hole up and think for a moment, there was no doubt in his mind that if there was another hiccup he would be eliminated since he had zero experience on subs. As he turned the corner to head down to the crew's quarters, he ran into Al and his team. His expression became one of both fear and extreme relief as he realized Nelson's men were about to take back control of the boat. He might just make it out of this alive after all.

"Freeze and don't call out," Hal said quietly as he and the other men leveled their guns at him.

Weems instantly threw up his hands and dropped the clipboard to the floor. "Don't shoot. Please. Thank god you're free." The Seaview men exchanged quick confused glances at Weems' words. "Logan's lost it and were all going to die if you don't do something about it," Weems blathered on.

"Where's Admiral Nelson and Mr. Morton?" Hal asked as he indicated Peterson should take control of Weems.

"They're both tied up in the observation nose."

"Where are the rest of your men?"

"There are six in the control room manning the stations, and two down in the engine room. Logan's up in the control room too. He's trying to make Hillman maneuver the boat out of the area and up to North Korea," Weems responded. "Please you've got to take back the boat, I don't want to die."

"Peterson, throw Weems here in the brig. We're heading forward. The skipper and his team should be ready to go," Hal ordered.

"Couldn't I just shoot him out the torpedo tube, Hal? It would be a whole lot less worry and work," Pete responded, an evil smile spreading across his face. Weems looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of being shot out of the tube just as he had threatened to do to them.

Hal looked at him a moment as though honestly considering his request. "Nah, better not. The skipper will want a shot at him and we don't want to deprive him of that pleasure," he replied cryptically with a nasty chuckle. "Logan will probably have a go at him first though once we lock them all in the brig. Get him out of here."

Peterson nodded and shoved his gun in Weems back, then pushed him down the corridor. All the while Weems cast terrified glances back over his shoulder wondering if they really were going to lock them up all together.

(olooo

It all went like clockwork as the two teams converged simultaneously on the control room. Hal and his group burst through the aft hatch catching Logan's men off-guard as they focused intently on making the boat go. Ron's group bounded down the staircase and likewise caught the men forward in the control room equally unprepared to defend themselves. Logan's men offered no resistance and looked decidedly relieved as they signaled their surrender.

Tom and Randy moved immediately to free Nelson and Morton. Once free Morton moved to the mic and snapped it up. "All stations, report status to the con," he ordered. Within seconds reports indicating Seaview's crew now controlled the boat flooded in. "Admiral, we now control the boat," Chip reported.

"Excellent! Well done men. Great plan Ron, you couldn't have pulled it off any smoother," Nelson responded with a smile.

"It wasn't me sir," Ron began, then froze as he saw Logan standing on the staircase his gun leveled at Nelson.

"Don't make a move, or I'll kill him here and now," he ordered.

"Logan, put down the gun. You've lost, you've got nowhere to go and if you shoot me, your life won't be worth a plug nickel," Nelson responded calmly.

"Don't you think I know that, I've got nothing left to live for. You've destroyed my plans one time too many Nelson, you've taken her away forever. The thing is though, she's not here to save you this time and I have no compunction about shooting you, since you no longer are of value to me. I may have lost, but so will you," Logan snarled and slowly pulled his finger tight against the trigger.

A lone shot rang out and for a moment no one moved. Then suddenly Logan crumpled pitching forward off the stairs onto the deck below. Everyone stared in amazement as they watched blood blossom and the flow across the back of his shirt. Seconds later a pair of jean clad legs eased slowly down the steps.

"Not on my watch, Logan," came a raspy and airy voice.

"Lee!" Nelson and Chip chimed simultaneously, pleasantly surprised to see the man they thought lost alive and well.

Logan raised his head weakly and regarded the captain of the Seaview standing over him with a smoking gun. A look of total surprise marked his face as he tried to process how the hell he got aboard. Lee glared back at him with a smug look of triumph and satisfaction at having defeated him yet again.

"Crane?" Logan whispered. "Hhhh.…ow?"

Before Lee could answer Logan died wondering how indeed he'd been bested again by these men.

Lee took the few remaining steps down the staircase and was the immediate recipient of a loud cheer from the crew that had assembled in the control room. He smiled at them and then at Harri and Chip.

"My god, lad how did you get aboard?" Harri asked as he grabbed Lee's hand and gave it a shake.

As Lee prepared to answer, his eyes suddenly rolled upwards and he pitched forward into Harri's arms. "Lee!" Harri exclaimed as he caught him and then gently lowered him to the deck. He was extremely pale, had a bluish tinge to his lips beneath the bloody froth. "Get Jamieson down here now!"

Harri and Chip stared down at Lee in concern. Kowalski moved forward to assist the captain given his training as an emergency field medic. He checked his skipper's pulse and respiration, both were rapid and weak. Just then Jamieson entered and made an immediate beeline for the downed man quickly taking control of his treatment.

"How the hell _did_ he get aboard?" Chip said, repeating Nelson's question.

"He said he dived, sir." Kowalski replied.

"Dived?" Nelson asked incredulously. "I can't imagine how he could have done that."

"Yes sir. I don't know how, but however he did it, he's paying for it now. He had an inhaler with him and that seemed to help but I don't see it on him. He's a lot weaker and really struggling to breathe compared to when he contacted us a couple of hours ago," Ski reported.

Jamie stood and directed the corpsmen to get the captain to Sick Bay immediately. He had placed an oxygen mask over Lee's face and he seemed to be regaining some color. "Admiral, his lungs are severely irritated and congested, his heart rate is fast and somewhat erratic, and he is presenting symptoms consistent with CO2 poisoning. We need to find out how he got down here and if it's the cause of his problems. Ski, if possible, see if you can find the inhaler and get it to John stat. I'm going to have to put him on a ventilator if he keeps struggling to breathe like he is."

"All right Jamie, go take care of him. I'll contact COMSUBPAC and see if they've got any information on how he got here," Harri replied. Jamieson nodded and followed his corpsmen out of the control room. "Chip, get me Jiggs Starke on the horn."

ooolo)

It had been nearly 5 hours since they had lowered the bell down to Seaview and Starke and Hardy were getting extremely antsy. There had been no attempt to move the boat in the intervening time and the sonar operator on the Bunker Hill had just reported hearing what sounded like a single gunshot coming from the sub.

"Damn it, I wish I knew what the hell was going on down there," Starke fumed. Hardy nodded his agreement.

There was a sudden buzz on the captain's intercom. Allen picked up the receiver. "Allen…Yes, pipe it through." He looked up at the two pacing admirals, "Apparently you're about to get your answer sir, there's a call from Seaview coming in."

Hearing the line go live, Allen hit the speaker button and nodded to Starke. "Starke, here."

"Jiggs, Nelson here on Seaview. Just wanted to let you know that Logan is dead and the boat is in our control."

The men in the room looked at each other and let out a whoop as wide smiles beamed on their faces. "Outstanding Harri! Are you in need of any assistance?" Starke replied.

"No, we are capable of making it to the surface and returning to port on our own. Thanks for all the assistance Jiggs. I do have a question for you, how did Captain Crane make it aboard Seaview?"

Hardy, Starke and Allen exchanged confused looks. "He made it? Wow, that's fantastic. He wouldn't tell you how he got aboard?" Hardy inquired.

"Hi Tom. No he's currently unconscious and having a great deal of difficulty breathing. He did tell one of the crew he had dived down and came aboard that way, but didn't provide him any details. He said Lee was using an inhaler to help him breathe, but we've yet to find it and our doctor needs to know what was in it to help him," Nelson responded.

"He went down tethered to the bell, Harri. He was using the liquid breathing medium developed by Dr. Al Marquez at NRL. Crane said Marquez and NIMR were working jointly on the project," Starke answered.

"Yes I'm quite familiar with the project, but I didn't think they had progressed nearly that far in their research. Where's Marquez now? I need him to get in touch with my CMO for any insight on how to treat Lee."

"Well according Dr. Marquez this dive went at least 1900 feet beyond where they had tested, but it was Crane's plan and he was willing to take the chance it would work. Marquez is here on-board the Bunker Hill. I'll have someone get him so he and your CMO can chat," Starke replied.

"Thanks Jiggs. I'll have Seaview surface so if he needs to come aboard there won't be any delay. We can also unload some unwanted trash for your disposal."

"Harri, wait! Before you do that, you do know that Crane initiated the autodestruct sequence on Seaview?" Hardy broke in.

"Yes, we know the sequence was initiated. I assume that's why you wanted Morton and me in the radio shack so we would be able to see the dive board alerting us to that fact."

"Correct. Crane figured between the two of you, you'd catch the initiation signal. With Crane unconscious, will that prove problematic bringing the boat to the surface?" Starke asked.

"No, we have a couple of methods to disarm the system so there shouldn't be any issues. Seaview will signal before we begin our surface. Nelson out."

(olooo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Lee swam slowly towards consciousness he began cataloging the odors, sensations, and sounds around him. The hint of antiseptic on the air indicated a medical facility, but where? As he continued his rise he caught the subtle and reassuring bass thrum of Seaview's engines at idle, and by the very minute motion he detected she was now docked, most likely at the NIMR pier. He became aware of something placed over his nose and mouth, an oxygen mask, and finally registered the soft yet familiar voices nearby.

"Well he should be out for another three to four hours. That should give me enough time to get him off the boat and securely ensconced in Med Bay before he wakes up," Jamieson said.

' _Yeah, right, like that's gonna happen,'_ Lee thought to himself as he processed the statement as he floated in a half awake state. Suddenly everything coalesced into crystal clarity. They were at the surface, back in port, boat secured to the dock, hatches open, and the minute they switched to port operations the idling engines would be shut down initiating the autodestruct command.

As that dawned upon him his eyes suddenly shot open and he sat bolt upright in bed, ripped off the mask, and tried desperately to get out of bed. "NO!" he screamed, "Don't let them turn off the engines, they'll incinerate the boat!"

He immediately had a number of hands pressing him back down onto his bunk, and a chorus of voices trying to calm him. "Captain!" "Lee!" "Son!" As he fought desperately to get out of bed, and catch his breath he simultaneously focused on those trying to detain him, and finally recognized Harri, Chip, and Jamie.

"Admiral, don't let them shut off the engines!" he cried out. "She'll autodestruct!"

"Easy lad, easy," Harri replied in a calming tone. "We know about the autodestruct and have aborted the program. Seaview's in no danger."

Lee stared earnestly at the three men looking for confirmation that what Harri had said was true. He saw Chip nodding emphatically in agreement. Lee let Jamie and Harri ease him back down on his bunk as he processed Harri's words.

"Relax Lee. We've been in touch with Darren and issued the abort commands, everything is disarmed. We're home safe and sound thanks to you," Chip added reassuringly.

"Disarmed?" Lee asked, then released a sigh of relief, which in turn triggered a wicked coughing jag that had him curled up on his side in the fetal position. Jamie jumped in immediately and eased him up into a raised position making it easier for him to cough and breathe. Harri and Chip looked on with great concern.

After the coughing spasm ended, Lee laid back on the pillows now stacked behind his back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Home?! Already? How long have I been out?" Lee asked breathlessly.

"Not nearly long enough," grumbled Jamieson. "I should know by now to double the dosage to keep him out like normal people or better yet switch to animal tranquilizers. In answer to your question Captain, about 30 hours. Now that I have you awake, how are you feeling?"

"Thirty hours?" he replied, stunned at the amount of time he'd been down. "Uh, I feel fine," Lee replied, then caught the eye rolls and snorts of disbelief from everyone in Sick Bay. "Okay, I still feel a bit winded and my chest is a tad sore, but other than that I'm fine. In fact, I'm ready to go check out my boat," he added and then moved to get out of bed.

"Not on your life!" Jamieson exclaimed. "That breathing mixture you used did quite a number on your lungs along with all the coughing you've been doing trying to clear them. They are seriously irritated and by the sound of it you have the onset of pneumonia. You're going to be a guest of Med Bay for at least the next five days."

"Five days?! I don't need to go to Med Bay, I feel fine. Just give me a shot of antibiotics and I'll be good to go," Lee pleaded.

"No dice, Captain. This is new and uncovered ground with this mixture and both Dr. Marquez and I want to make damn sure you heal with no complications. Depending on how well you follow instructions and rest will greatly determine how long I have you in my clutches. You fight me on this and I'll double your time just out of spite."

Lee scowled at Jamieson, then shot a pleading eye to Nelson to grant him some leniency. Harri laughed. "Not this time lad; what the doctors say goes."

Lee harrumphed and looked much like a 10-year-old who had just been grounded. They all laughed and shook their heads.

"Thank you Lee," Harri said sincerely, after he schooled his laughter. "That was one hell of a rescue. When Tom Hardy said you'd been killed I about lost hope, but somehow I think I knew in the back of my mind you were still out there. The way you got on board was the last thing I or anyone ever expected. You took one hell of a chance, son."

"It was the only way we could come up with, sir. Given it was Logan we were dealing with, I just assumed he had an ace sonar operator so any other vessel trying to get close would be detected. I had to give it a shot one way or the other," Lee explained.

They all rolled their eyes, having heard all the details from Starke as to how Lee had plotted and planned the entire operation. "I'm not sure I would have approved if I had known what you intended to do, but I can't argue with the results. Your timing was equally impeccable when Logan came down the staircase after your teams had secured the boat. I truly thank you for that as well."

Lee smiled and blushed somewhat at the praise. "Well it never should have been required sir. I had planned to knock everyone out using canisters loaded with sedatives introduced into the air revitalization unit. That went the way of the dodo when I screwed up my entry to the boat through the moon pool. My aim was slightly off and I caught the outside edge of the boat with the back of my tank as I shot up into the well. It tore off the bag with the canisters and my gun. I was back to square one once I crawled aboard," he explained.

"Taking Logan out on the staircase was much easier than it seemed, sir. I was unable to go with my team when they entered the control room because of breathing problems so they stashed me in my cabin to recover. I had pretty much regained my breath by the time Chip called for each station to report their status and the updates flooded in indicating the boat was ours. As I was crawling out of my bunk to come down and congratulate the teams, I heard Logan run by my cabin door cursing up a blue streak at having lost his prize and swearing to kill you. I grabbed my gun and followed as quickly as I was able. He was moving a lot faster than I could, I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner," Lee ended apologetically.

Harri just shook his head in amusement. "You have my thanks nonetheless, son."

Chip hazarded a quick glance at his watch and sighed. "Well, some of us have to work around here," he said with a wink and a smile. "Time to go make sure your gray lady is properly tucked in. Behave yourself and I'll see you once you're settled in Med Bay,"

Lee grimaced theatrically at the distasteful thought of another week in Med Bay, then returned Chip's smile. "See you later, Chip. Treat my girl right." Chip gave him a quick salute and headed to the control room to finish up the paperwork and other tasks necessary to end the mission.

"On that note, I need to go track down the status of your transport to Med Bay. And before you even ask, NO you will not be walking off this boat. You're still too weak and having too much difficulty breathing. You could easily pass out from the exertion and fall down a ladder injuring yourself, the person unfortunate enough to be behind you or both, causing me more work and having to put up with you for a longer period of time in Med Bay," Jamieson stated emphatically as he moved towards his office. "Keep an eye on him if you would Admiral. I don't want him to have even the slightest opportunity to go ONI AWOL."

Lee rolled his eyes and sighed in protest while Harri and Jamie laughed. Now alone Harri grabbed the chair located near Lee's bunk and sat down beside him.

"I have to say it again, that was on hell of a rescue, Son. I was quite pleasantly surprised to see you weren't dead," Harri said and placed his hand on Lee's shoulder.

Lee smiled slightly and averted his eyes as he nervously fingered the blanket draped across his waist. "I'm truly sorry about that Harri but we felt it was necessary to free me up to come after you."

"I won't lie to you; I was heartbroken when Hardy told us you had been killed. It all fit perfectly with where I had suspected you'd been sent and the timing of that accident. Chip and I both reeled from that news."

"Your reaction to the news sounded quite sincere and heartfelt, and went a long way towards selling our lie. I felt like a colossal jerk sitting there listening to your words of sorrow, but I was also very warmed by your request to Admiral Hardy that he have my body brought home," Lee confessed.

"There was no acting involved with that Lee, my initial reaction was real. I felt as though someone had plunged a knife through my heart when Hardy said you were dead. Tom deserves an award for his performance, that's what made it seem so probable at first. It was only after I had time to think on it did it seem possible that you were still alive and working on a plan to retake the boat, and prayed that was the case."

"Well at least we are rid of Logan once and for all. I still marvel at what he was able to achieve even locked away. Was his only reason for going after Seaview revenge?" Lee asked.

"In large part I think so, but she is also a very powerful and valuable bargaining chip. He was still consumed with his obsession with the Mona Lisa and had delusions of using Seaview along with her weaponry to force the world to give her to him. It's said that everyone has something that they are unwilling to live without and would go to great extremes to possess. The Mona Lisa was Logan's Achilles heel, the siren that eventually called him to his ultimate downfall," Harri answered.

Lee nodded slightly as he very much recognized his own near obsession with Seaview. "In some ways I can understand that, this gray lady of yours constantly enchants me with her siren's song. It almost frightens me at times how much I would do to keep her in my possession," he said honestly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that lad, you are far too well grounded to let your love for our lady drive you to desperate and unreasonable acts. You demonstrated that during this incident. Even though she is one of the things you hold dearest, you would grudgingly give her up to protect the world. Logan only thought of himself and had little to no faith in those he kept around him as servants. Had he only empowered some of his lieutenants to operate in his stead, we would not be having this conversation," Harri responded. "The one obsessive compulsion of yours that I do truly wish you'd get over though is this need to answer every time ONI calls," he added with a smile.

"Ah sir, but had it not been for that very obsession, we would not be having _this_ conversation," Lee responded and chuckled hoarsely.

Harri laughed as well. "As loathe as I am to agree with you, I have to count us fortunate that you were out running _errands_ when all this went down. Don't you dare tell Hardy I said that or you'll become even more acquainted with the bilges of your boat," Harri replied. "So Al tells me you are now the proud owner of the world record for deepest scuba dive, which he thinks will stand for quite some time. What was that like, descending through 3400 feet of water in just your scuba gear?"

"It was quite surreal, sir. I have never felt so isolated and alone in my life, even that trip to Venus can't compare. As I kept going deeper, more and more of my connections to the world above were swallowed up by the impenetrable darkness and suffocating weight of the water. I came the closest I've ever been to pure panic. I knew there was no help to be had if I ran into problems even though I was only a few inches away from the air and warmth inside the bell. It was only through my strong _obsession_ to keep my family, my crew, and Seaview safe could I maintain my tenuous grip on reality, focus on my task, and drive off the despair consuming me along with my overwhelming need to bolt to the surface."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Lee, but you know we all appreciate it. I guess it best that we not try to cure you of those ills," Harri replied as he patted Lee on the shoulder.

"What ills?" Jamieson inquired as he walked back into the room.

"Nothing Will, nothing," Nelson assured him.

Jamieson regarded both men for a moment and scowled sure they were up to something. "Yeah, right. Well your chariot has arrived Captain, time for you to disembark."

"All right Jamie, I guess I could use a little more rest. Take me, I'm yours," Lee replied laughingly and was quickly joined by Nelson and Jamieson.

ooolo)

After arriving at Med Bay and being securely tucked in for the night, Lee drifted easily off to sleep. As he let loose the reins of consciousness and willingly greeted Morpheus, he thought for a moment he heard off in the distance, a most alluring and beckoning female voice softly calling out to him, beseeching him to return to her lonely heart and welcoming arms. A soft smile swept across his lips as he recognized Seaview's song; the siren's call that he would always answer until his end of days.

The End.

Season 1: The Buccaneer

Thanks to all who have read and especially those who have taken the time to comment on my story. I am quite sincere when I say I appreciate you spending the time to let me know that I have managed to entertain you just a bit. You all make this fun for me and well worth the effort. Also a BIG shout out to my Beta squad, for a shove in the right direction. You guys put the whipped cream and cherry on the top. CK


End file.
